


《Bro, I swear I didn't mean to stream!》

by ShinsArtSpace



Series: Male Reader Inserts but like platonic [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Manhunt - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, dream team smp
Genre: 1 am idea, Angst, Angst and Feels, Animation, Asexual Character, Attempt at Humor, Big Brother, Crack Relationships, Dream Team SMP - Freeform, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Hurt/Comfort, I mentioned Macaroons so often it got its own tag, It's even MC's Love, Macaroons, Male Pronouns, Male Protagonist, Minecraft, Minecraft Manhunt, No Romance, No Smut, Online Friendship, Parent brother, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Reader is dead inside, Reader is male, Reader-Insert, Siblings, Video Format: Streaming, no beta we die like men, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinsArtSpace/pseuds/ShinsArtSpace
Summary: A crack fanfic.[MC] is a young man who simply enjoyed doing animations and playing video games. But something is out there to make his life a living nightmare as soon as he hit the streaming button on twitch.The one thing he didn't want was attention but that's exactly what he got.Watch [MC]'s sanity slowly disappearing with the Dream Team gang and C.O.(His life wasn't a (Y/N) story, more like a...[MC] disaster, thank you very much. He won't let himself be one with a poorly written smut, he already has enough trauma for a lifetime.)⚠️DISCLAIMER⚠️This is purely platonic!I do not own anything besides the plot and idea.This is a Dream SMP Reader MALE INSERT.Don't like, don't read.(p.s it's literally 1 in the morning as I'm writing this, so my brain is probably, 100%, not working.[when even is it working???])
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Reader & Other(s), Reader & Siblings, Reader/Macaroons
Series: Male Reader Inserts but like platonic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058390
Comments: 139
Kudos: 492
Collections: Alternatives for ''Bro I swear I didn't mean to stream!''





	1. 《Chapter 1: Why did you need to lag now?!》

**Author's Note:**

> This work is purely platonic! No shipping or anything closely related to that. I will only write things that they would do, example: Dream flirting with George, George rejecting, Bad being an awesome and best muffin we don't deserve, SapNap being a Stalker, Techno talking about Lasagna, why he loves soapboxes and hates college E-Mails, Tommy being a woman magnet, Tubbo being adorbs and kind and Wilbur is in your Twitch Chat.
> 
> That being said, this is a male story. I could make a female/non-binary/genderfluid/... version if you want that.
> 
> Enjoy this story!
> 
> (If any of the MCYT ever reads this, for whatever reason, please just turn back, ignore this and forget that it ever existed. This is bad and doesn't do you justice, like, at all. I have warned you, I'm not responsible if y'all die of cringe and embarrassment.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He should have bought a better computer. He should have closed the door. He should have done so many things. 
> 
> Now he was going to suffer through his broke ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Published on the 13th December 2020.  
> Edited on the 18th December 2020.

[MC] stared blankly at his drawing tablet, not wanting to continue this animation that 10k people are waiting for. It's not that he hates it, oh no he is actually very proud (for once) but the archenemy of all artists has struck him: art block.

Now, [MC] is fairly familiar with art-and writer's block. And it annoys him.

His hand hovered above the same spot for 7 minutes and for some reason, he just couldn't be bothered to continue with the animation. So he didn't. He saved his progress, which wasn't much, and opened up a new Chrome Tab. [MC] typed 'Twitch' I the search bar and clicked on the right link, for him to be greeted by the Homepage.

A smile blossomed on his face as he realized that Tommyinnit had only started to stream. Without hesitation, [MC] clicked on the stream and watched with content the 'child' rage in amusing manners.

* * *

Once the stream ended, [MC] planned to close his tabs and continue his animation but for some reason, he somehow misclicked. He realized with horror that it was the ''Going Live'' button but his worries were for nothing because he had to choose the type of going LIVE.

[MC] tried to click on the X of the page but suddenly a loud bang was heard from behind him, which scared him immensely.  
With that, he didn't realize that he was live, showing the world his Work In Progress but luckily not his face.

* * *

''[MC]! LOUAY IS ANNOYING ME!''  
''AM NOT! NADA STARTED IT, NOT ME!''  
''WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP?! I CAN BARELY HEAR WHAT JACKSEPTICEYE IS SAYING AND HE IS LOUD!''  
''SHUT UP BAKR! NO ONE CARES!''

It has been established that his 4 annoying siblings had started to fight. Again. [MC] simply sighed, not in the least affected by this chaos.

''Look. I know that you love to annoy each other very much but if you guys continue, I'll guarantee you that you won't get any macaroons if you don't stop immediately. Capiche?''

''But-''  
'' _Shut_ _up-''_  
_''Don't you dare continue to argue against him!''_  
_''He doesn't do empty threats, remember you idiot?!''_

His siblings dragged Louay out of the door, telling him to shut up and not to be such a big idiot.

[MC] simply chuckled, happy that his siblings learned to take his threats seriously.

His peaceful and quiet break got interrupted by a robotic voice.

 **Undynesteponme donated 5€**  
'' ** _Oh my god, this is such an awesome family interaction._** ''

He froze and slowly looked at his desktop.

He was streaming on Twitch for a whole 8 minutes and he didn't notice it until the first donation.

Another donation came up.

**Potatoesaredelicious donated 10€**  
**_''I think they aren't aware of_ ** **_the_ ** **_streaming, lmao."_ **

''...''  
''...''  
''FU-''  
''I MEAN DANGNABIT! HOW DO I STOP  
STREAMING?!''

**Your Local Perry** **donated 20€**  
**_I found my new favorite_ ** **_streamer_ ** **_lmao._ **

[MC] sprinted towards his desk, which he had left earlier to check on his siblings, and clicked frantically everywhere to stop the streaming. But it seemed that his computer decided to lag right now, as it prevented him from closing the tabs. He couldn't simply turn his computer off as it would damage it more than it is and [MC] didn't know how to unlag it.

With defeat, he slumped down on his chair and read the chat, realizing that he couldn't escape this situation. It wasn't that bad. He only had to talk a bit until his computer decided to stop lagging and then he will stop this and never stream again.

"...Well dang."  
"...how many viewers do I even- 20 THOUSAND VIEWS?! WHERE DO YOU ALL EVEN COME FROM?!"

The chat went crazy, finding his shock and reaction amusing. More donations came in and finally, someone explained how that happened.

**TechnobladesAxe donated 20€**  
**_Someone tweeted a clip and it went viral. People were interested and decided to join this stream. And_ ** **_now_ ** **_another clip went_ ** **_viral_ ** **_with how you were clueless that you were even live in the_ ** **_first_ ** **_place._ **

[MC] stared at the donation for a minute, still processing the information.

"I'm sorry, what."  
He shook his head, sure that it was all an imagination.

"Please tell me this is a- 40 THOUSAND VIEWS?! _Allah save me right now. I'm only live for 15 minutes and_ _I_ _somehow gained the attention I didn't want. Where_ _did_ _I_ _go_ _wrong? Is it because I threatened my siblings? No. That's normal. Maybe because I stole Jasmin's food a week ago? No, she started first. Maybe because I_ _suck_ _at Math?...yeah no, everyone sucks at math besides Jasmin. She is already a masochist._  
_..._  
_WAIT,_ SHE CAN SEE THIS!"

 ** _Ereriiscanon_** _: LMAO_  
**_dayum_** _: poor dude wanted to animate in peace._  
**_ThatCake_** _: WHY IS HE SUCH A MOOD?!_  
**_DreamSimp_** _: I_ _swear_ _he_ _is_ _representing us all._  
**_Ufffff_** _: RIP_  
**_Jalala_** _: Are we ignoring the threatening_ of _his_ _siblings?_  
**_Dashirunrunrun_** _: He reminds me a little bit of Dream, no?_  
**_Jesus:_** ** _woAH_** ** _HiS vOiCe-_**  
**_Toxx:_** _where is your face???_

[MC] inhaled in and out.  
"This is my first and last stream. I am not gonna embarrass myself more than necessary, I do that without 50 THOUSAND PEOPLE WATCHING ME. I am pretty sure I can't even breathe right with my Asthma." (lmao I have Asthma and it sucks.)

He leaned back on his chair and watched the chat explode with reactions. A chuckle escaped his mouth as he read some of the comments, intending to remember them for future references.

It seemed that his chuckling had caused a massive uproar in the chat.  
He wasn't gonna lie, it was highly amusing.  
Until he continued to animate and people started to pester him with questions.  
Answering a few wouldn't hurt, right?

Oh, how **_wrong_** he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do fanart and animations. If you want to see it, I will leave a link.


	2. 《Chapter 2: Yeah, actually I won't be strea-WHAT?!》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He intended to leave without a commotion but it seemed that everything seemed to go badly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: I live in Germany so my English is ✨trash✨
> 
> As previously stated, this is purely platonic and fiction! This is a work from a fan for fans.  
> Do not send this to anybody of the MCYT as this is only for entertainment purpose!
> 
> With that said, enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Published on the 14th December 2020  
> Edited on the 18th December 2020

A sigh escaped his mouth as [MC] read the ongoing chat. It seemed that they were pretty curious about him as he was something new and original (kinda). He scanned the chat for a few questions that he could answer without making them too curious.

"'Hmm...What is your name? I don't think that 'Starrydestruction' is your name.' Yeah...No. My name and appearance are something that I will keep to myself. And I know there are some people that will try to find out my name by googling and researching. HA! I never published something in my name or appearance!"

[MC] smiled at the dejected response, disappointed about the answer.

"But you could call me Dest or Star. Is not the same but this is only for today as this is the last time you will hear from me. 's just something that was an accident." He laughed quietly, not wanting the chat to explode about his voice. It seemed that his voice kinda reminded them of CORPSE HUSBAND but higher and smoother. A mix of Sykuno and Corpse. [MC] took it as a compliment. Who wouldn't? Besides haters, of course.

But it seemed that his efforts were for nothing as the chat went crazy about his supposed adorable and hot laugh.

The only thing he could read was

 ** _brokeass:_** _I'm simping again for a faceless vOicE!_  
 ** _armylover:_** _WHY IS HE SO CUTE?! LIKE EXCUSE ME?_  
 ** _wideputtinindaway:_** _we have simped again. Dream, Corpse and now Dest. we are truly simps._  
 ** _Handsgobrrrrrr:_** _we couldn't resist him_ 😔✊🏻  
 ** _cheetoindisguise:_** _Simps rise_ 😔✊🏾

He blinked in surprise. How could they simp for him so fast? He shook his head and continued to read the chat for a question. One question caught his interest.

"'Do you play any games? If so, which ones do you play?' Why yes! I do play games. My favourite ones are The Legend of Zelda, Undertale, Persona 5 and Minecraft. I do play other games of course like Obey Me! for fun, as it's more comedy than romance. Besides I do simp for Diavolo and Beel, simply because they seem more interested in spending time than the usual couple stuff."

He trailed off and realized too late that he was ranting about an Otome Game. With boys. 

"...no, I do not simp for Luke. And that's my final statement about Obey Me!"

[MC] shouldn't have had answered the gamer question because as soon as he said that, many started to talk about different streamers and YouTubers, asking him if he knew them or watched them. Some asked about his sexuality, some about his gender.

"I, uh, wow my computer really hates me if he doesn't want to stop lagging now. Dangnabit." Shrugging his shoulders he picked up his digital pen and decided that he procrastinated for too long. [MC] avoided the sexuality and gender question as he was not ready to share it with the world. He thinks it would never leave his house, simply because he was a private person who valued his personal space.

He clicked on FireAlpaca and Davinci Resolve to complete his MANHUNT animation that was going for 17 minutes. [MC] was impressed that the chat started to explode immediately after seeing the animation, having probably seen the first 'Episode' of the MANHUNT.

 ** _nutsaredisgusting:_** _YOU DID THE MANHUNT ANIMATION!?_  
 ** _liri:_** _We are simping for a talented king, queen, person._  
 ** _muffinity:_** _Send it to the Muffinteers! Quickly!_  
 ** _legendendaryfartmaster:_** _Holy shit, the animation is smoother than Sykuno's voice!_  
 ** _karl:_** _POG._  
 ** _i need money:_** _let's go simps, we have to show it to Dream!_  
 ** _bretzel:_** _Yeah, I remember the animation. It was really funny and well done._  
 **toxicwho?:** Didn't SapNap say that he would react to it today??? He didn't watch it as he wanted to react with us blind.

[MC] blinked but couldn't read the last one as it disappeared quickly with the other incoming chats.

**Dreamsimp donated 25€**   
_**I really like the way you draw the characters! I hope you have fun with it. Don't pressure yourself and do not listen to the others who are demanding it so rudely.** _

**AYYYYYY donated 10€**   
**_Dayum why so talented? Don't be shy, give me these skills._ **

"I, um, thank you. It means a lot to me, Dreamsimp. Truly. And Ayyyy. You probably have better skills than me. I mean. Come on. You can do better than me. I know that!"

Once again, he didn't know that his animations were so vastly known. He doesn't check his YouTube so often, as he simply doesn't see the point in it. But now he had to see it. [MC] doesn't believe this, not until he had seen it with his own eyes.

He quickly opened up his phone, ignoring all his notifications and clicked on his first video.

"...Holy Lama of the chicken nuggets. Why the heck does it have 14 Million views?!"

[MC] didn't expect that when he published his first animation. Maybe 100 views but nothing more. But it seemed that this was exactly the opposite as he watched his subscriber count seemed to rise in numbers and all that.

And from 10k subs did he rise to 70k in only 30 minutes.

This was going to end badly, he felt it in his bones.

* * *

Dream enjoyed streaming and gaming. Of course, he enjoys it, why else would he continue this path if he didn't like it?

He was sitting currently on his chair, intending to join SapNap's stream for awhile. He heard something about an animation and how well done it was made, so he was a bit curious what the commotion was about.

Sapnap has started his stream and introduced himself with, well, Sapnap energy.

"Today we will react to an animation, done by...Starrydestruction? Isn't he currently trending?" Sapnap squinted at his desktop not sure if he remembered right or if he was simply confusing it with something else.

Dream hummed. "Yeah, something about a stream. Let me check." As soon as he said that, he took out his phone with style and opened up his Twitter.

And immediately laughed.

"SAPNAP, YOU HAVE TO OPEN UP HIS TWITCH, NOW!"  
"What why? What is so funny?"  
Dream wheezed. "Please, trust me in this."  
"NOW I DON'T WANT TO!" Sapnap glared at the screen, skeptical about Dream.   
"Sapnap _please."_  
Sapnap grumbled but opened up his Twitch to open up this streamer. He knew when Dream was pleading and wheezing at the same time, that it was truly funny.

He wasn't ready to be met with such stunning art and later on a scream.

And immediately started to chuckle.

" _WHAT DO YOU MEAN SAPNAP AND DREAM FOUND OUT ABOUT MY STREAM?!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, lmao. Hi there author here. Didn't expect so many of you to read this. But that's beside the point. As you probably guessed, I am an animator and I had prepared myself to animate a Manhunt Episode. I just don't know which one, so I am asking you guys what you would like to see animated. 
> 
> See you tomorrow or in two days. Maybe even today.


	3. 《Chapter 3: My pain and suffering is beyond your understanding.》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [MC] wants his freedom and macaroons back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Published on the 14th December 2020  
> Edited on the 18th December 2020

_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SAPNAP AND DREAM FOUND OUT ABOUT MY STREAM?!"_

Sapnap and Dream started to laugh loudly, not expecting a male voice to scream out in rage.  
This was entirely new and not to mention amusing.

"Hey Sapnap, let's donate something."

As soon as Dream said that, he donated 35€ and wrote a little sentence, hoping that he would notice it.

**dream donated 35€**   
**_:O this art is well done! I am gonna watch the animation with Sapnap and wait for this one with excitement!_ **   
_**P.s you are really funny.** _

**Sapnap donated 32.50€**   
**_Dayum, this art is good! Gonna watch the legendary animation that everyone keeps talking about. Keep up the good work, Dude._ **   
**_P.s dream wheezed when he saw a clip from your stream. He is serious about it._ **

The chat exploded after that, screaming how he got two big streamers to notice him. Probably more but who knows?

"Absjdnsiskq, _WHAT. Hold up._ "   
Sapnap heard distant clicking, clueless on what he was doing.  
He then saw that he created another tab with his stream on it.

The animator went silent until you could hear the door shut. Sapnap and Dream then heard distant screaming and laughing, which they assumed were his siblings.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, IT'S MY KARMA?!"  
"Well, you tried to take away our fair share of macaroons."  
"I made them?! And you gremlins have doomed me this fate! If you hadn't fought for the 402th time this week then I wouldn't be stuck with this. But noOOooOo. My computer decided to lag now."  
"Well, [M-"  
"AY!"  
"I mean Dest, you could just I dunno, mute yourself."  
"Too late, you dingus."  
"Huh, why?"  
"Dream, Sapnap and probably Badboyhalo and Georgenotfound have already noticed my stream and animation."

Silence.

"I'M SORRY WHAT?!"

Dream cackled. "This is how siblings really behave. I am really sorry for him."

Sapnap chuckled at the interaction between those 5. "Poor dude. He is unaware of the world and the attention he gained in such a short time."

"Yes. Poor me."  
"WHEN DID YOU ARRIVE?"  
"Just now. My care for this world has reached its limits."

This stream was going to be interesting, Sapnap knew it already.

* * *

[MC] watched with a deadpan expression, with how Sapnap and Dream called George and Bad.

"Yeah, get more people to see me suffer and be in pain. It's okay. My pain is just beyond your understanding."

**youareworthit donated 8.98€**

  
_**Awwww but you deserve all the attention for the hard work you do! Isn't that kind of us?** _

  
"In my whole life, I would have never imagined myself talking to two big streamers so casual. Besides, this...situation is complicated. My computer hates me and doesn't want me to leave the stream. I don't have control over anything anymore. Besides the macaroons and my minions- I mean siblings."

**_Kingstan:_ ** _Are we seriously ignoring the last sentence?!_

**_soupbread:_ ** _LMAO WHAT A KING_   
**_cheetos:_ ** _That's the power of the oldest._   
**_ThatOneAsian:_ ** _Well they kinda are his minions. They listened to him without hesitation and arguing._   
**_manandcheese:_ ** _Dest loves his macaroons, huh?_   
**_DestSimper:_ ** _Wait he has more control over his siblings than his own life???_

  
[MC] leaned back on his chair, his dead personality showing up.

"But once this ends, you will never hear from me again. I will be dead beside my animation."

Content washed him over as he watched the stream explode with views. But it didn't last long.

The chuckle of Dream was a tad bit too dark and malicious for his taste. Alarmed, he sat up and watched Sapnap's face change into mischievous.

"I don't like this. Not a little bit."  
"Oh George~Look what I found~"

[MC] froze and prayed that this was only a bad dream or hallucination. In front of him was George's face. They weren't kidding about inviting more people to join this stream.

"Dream? Sapnap? Who is that? Oh! Aren't they trending on Twitter? Why are you guys watching them?"  
"YEAH! Why are you watching me? Didn't you want to react something?"

Sapnap gasped loudly. "Ah yeah! Now I remember! We wanted to watch the manhunt animation that got viral a few days ago."

[MC] spluttered something unintelligible, not sure how to respond against that.

"I'm doomed. Chat, tell my siblings that they won't get any macaroons and edible food. I will die in the arms of Luffy, telling him how I love and cherished him. Jasmin, if you watch this, my statement won't change: you are a masochist for liking Math."

For some reason, the tab with Sapnap stream simply closed, making it impossible for him to see or hear them talking. He tried to open it again but something prevented him from doing that.

"Well, They will forget about me in two weeks, so I don't have to worry about that."

**_bloodinthewater:_** _Are you sure about that?_  
 ** _muffmuff:_** _Dude. You just went viral and the Muffinteers noticed you._  
 ** _GayerthanYou:_** _You are entertaining!_  
 ** _Errorprotectionsquad:_** _Haha watch him get 15 million subs._  
 ** _Ryujiisbestboi:_** _Dest has such hopes that he will be forgotten lmao._  
 ** _LocalStalker:_** _Yeah, I'm gonna sub to him._  
 ** _wideputininyourhouse:_** _Well, simps never leave. And you gained so many in just 46 min._  
 ** _snapchatil:_** _LMAO SAPNAP, DREAM AND GEORGE ARE WHEEZING._  
 ** _HopesandDreams:_** _LOL YOU CAN'T ESCAPE YOUR FATE FOREVER DEST._  
 **Letitgo:** It is your destiny, dest. It's even in your name, lol.

**dream donated 10€**   
_**Well, dear Dest, you are going to be disappointed in the next 2 days.** _

**georgenotfound donated 5€**   
**_I'm impressed with your art :o. It's so good!_ **   
**_P.S Dream has a big ego, prepare yourself for that._ **

[MC] simply scoffed.  
They were only teasing him, he knows that. He was content with the peace, thank you very much. He doesn't need more pressure.

He already had enough.  
He really can't afford more pressure.

**Destsimp donated 3€**   
**_If you don't mind some questions, can you answer how old you are? Or which country you live in?_ **

A hum. "Well, I guess it won't hurt to answer that. I'm 19 years old and I live in Germany. So yeah. No feet, inches, cups, Fahrenheit, spoons and miles. Only meters, centimeters, liters, Celsius, kilo and grams. But like seriously, America is the only country that uses those measurements. Why?"

The majority of the chat agreed, exploding how true that was. Some were acting offended and some were offended.

**dream donated 7€**   
**_;( those measurements are better than yours._ **

**georgenotfound donated 16€**   
_**I WAS RIGHT DREAM, TAKE THAT!** _

**Sapnap donated 9€**   
**_You are just jealous that you don't live with the cool peeps._ **

[MC] watched with numbness the donations.

"You are still here."

**Badboyhalo donated 5€**   
**_Me too :D_ **

"Of course. Why not. If I had known that 2020 would get worse than Corona then I swear I would have refused to even enter this year."

The chat exploded, as did his notifications.

And then he saw how his computer stopped lagging.

"Well chat, this is it. My freedom and macaroons are calling me. It was certainly a new experience for me that I hope that I will never ever experience again. If you want to see my finished Manhunt animation, go to my YouTube channel "Starrydestruction". I hope you enjoyed my pain and suffering because I will assure you, I didn't. See ya in the next animation."

And [MC] finally ended the stream seeing how he was Live for over an hour. That was impressive.

A look at his computer and he decided that he had enough of this computer.  
With exhaustion, he took out his phone only to see things he never wished to see.

**_dreamwastaken follows you on Twitter_ **   
**_dreamwastaken follows you on Instagram_ **   
**_You gained a new subscriber! Check out: dream_ **

**_georgenotfound follows you on Twitter_ **   
**_georgenotfound follows you on Instagram_ **   
**_You gained a new subscriber! Check out: georgenotfound_ **

**_Badboyhalo follows you on Twitter_ **   
**_Badboyhalo follows you on Instagram_ **   
**_You gained a new subscriber! Check out: Badboyhalo_ **

**_Sapnap follows you on Twitter_ **   
**_Sapnap follows you on Instagram_ **   
**_You gained a new subscriber! Check out: Sapnap_ **

And suddenly [MC] didn't know how to read.

* * *

_With the Muffinteers:_

_"I'm doomed. Chat, tell my siblings that they won't get any macaroons and edible food. I will die in the arms of Luffy, telling him how I love and cherished him. Jasmin, if you watch this, my statement won't change: you are a masochist for liking Math."_

Badboyhalo gasped at the statement.   
"Why won't he give his siblings macaroons? That's really mean!"

Sapnap stared at him with a deadpan expression.

"This is your biggest issue?"  
"Well yeah."

Dream wheezed. "He is so dead inside."  
George watched the stream with interest. He didn't know exactly what the situation was about but it certainly was amusing.  
He took out his phone to watch some clips of the stream.

"Hey, Sapnap. Let's watch some clips of his stream, no? It's trending and I wanna know why."

Bad nodded. "Yeah! I heard that it was unusual but funny."   
"Yeah, come on Sapmap!"  
"Sapinap."  
"Snapchat, please?"

"FINE!"  
Sapnap opened a new tab, also curious what the other male has done to land in this situation. He typed in Starrydestruction, already seeing some edits and uploads on YouTube.

"'Starrydestruction being a mood the whole time he streamed.' Huh, sounds interesting."

He clicked on it, not prepared to be met with such a dead person and such lively chat and donations.

_''_ _**-! LOUAY IS ANNOYING ME!''** _   
_**''AM NOT! NADA STARTED IT, NOT ME!''** _   
_**''WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP?! I CAN BARELY HEAR WHAT JACKSEPTICEYE IS SAYING AND HE IS LOUD!''** _   
_**''SHUT UP BAKR! NO ONE CARES!''** _

Shuffling could be heard along with an exhausted prayer." _Let me just animate in peace, you gremlins."_

**_''Look. I know that you love to annoy each other very much but if you guys continue, I'll guarantee you that you won't get any macaroons if you don't stop immediately. Capiche?''_ **

Horrified gasps rang out and then silence.  
" _Thank Allah."_

_''But-''_   
_''_ _Shut_ _up-''_   
_''Don't you dare continue to argue against him!''_   
_''He doesn't do empty threats, remember you idiot?!''_

Smacking was heard along with arguments and resistance.

Dream whistled impressed.   
"He does have control over them with simple wording and intent. That's impressive."

Sapnap chuckled.   
The bit resembles a comedy show but genuine and sincere.

A chuckle rang out." And I'm related to such idiots. But that's okay as they take my threats seriously."  
"Awwww that's sweet."

"Well, he seems slightly sadist from what I gathered. But what made him viral?"  
As if someone heard his question, a robotic voice ringed out. There was silence beside the Mii music and Sapnap could imagine the shock on the streamer's face.  
He asks himself what his name really is.

**Potatoesaredelicious donated 10€**   
**_''I think they aren't aware of_ ** **_the_ ** **_streaming, lmao."_ **

_''...''_   
_''...''_   
_''FU-''_   
_''I MEAN DANGNABIT! HOW DO I STOP_   
_STREAMING?!''_

They could hear him whisper ' _nonononononononono-'_ the whole time he tried to click on the X button.  
Now they know. And it was full of chaos.

**Your Local Perry** **donated 20€**  
 ** _I found my new favorite_** ** _streamer_** **_lmao_**.

Dream cackled at that.  
"HE DIDN'T EVEN KNOW THAT HE WAS LIVE FOR 8 MINUTES!"  
"Oh wow, we have a second Bad."

"Please tell me this is a- 40 THOUSAND VIEWS?! _Allah save me right now. I'm only live for 15 minutes and_ _I_ _somehow gained the attention I didn't want. Where_ _did_ _I_ _go_ _wrong? Is it because I threatened my siblings? No. That's normal. Maybe because I stole Jasmin's food a week ago? No, she started first. Maybe because I_ _suck_ _at Math?...yeah no, everyone sucks at math besides Jasmin. She is already a masochist._  
 _..._  
 _WAIT,_ SHE CAN SEE THIS!"

"HE IS SO OVERWHELMED WITH THE ATTENTION AND HE DOESN'T EVEN WANT IT."

It zoomed towards the live Chat, capturing the pure chaos, which matched the previous statement. 

  
**_Ereriiscanon_** _: LMAO_  
 ** _dayum_** _: poor dude wanted to animate in peace._  
 ** _ThatCake_** _: WHY IS HE SUCH A MOOD?!_  
 ** _DreamSimp_** _: I_ _swear_ _he_ _is_ _representing us all._  
 ** _Ufffff_** _: RIP_  
 ** _Jalala_** _: Are we ignoring the threatening_ of _his_ _siblings?_  
 ** _Dashirunrunrun_** _: He reminds me a little bit of Dream, no?_  
 ** _Jesus:_** ** _woAH_** ** _HiS vOiCe-_**  
 ** _Toxx:_** _where is your face???_

Sapnap grimaced at the last one, not happy with such questions. Dream was familiar with that but why does everyone want to see their face???

They proceeded to watch the edit until the end.

* * *

"Man, they are really simping for a faceless voice. And he seemed surprised." Dream hummed. He was sipping from a glass of water, which he knows, he shouldn't do while watching any kind of Stream. They were all watching him animate with such ease, all the while talking about his 'non-existing life'.

While Dest, which they found out that he really values his privacy and that's why he won't publish any personal information, said how this was a one-time thing, he seemed to have handled and adjusted to the situation quite well and fast, which made it one of the best first streams of a streamer.

A statement caught his attention immediately as Dest said something so untrue.

_"Well, They will forget about me in two weeks, so I don't have to worry about that."_

They started zo wheeze.   
"HE HAS SUCH HIGH HOPES, I-"  
"DREAM, THAT POOR DUDE, WE _CAN'T-"_  
"Oh, that poor muffin. He is already famous. Dest is- Dream what are you typing?"

Bad saw the donation on Dest's stream and couldn't help but chuckle.   
George send also a donation, warning him to prepare himself for Dream and his Ego.

And he didn't believe them.

Bad did pity the poor victim. He cannot escape his destiny anymore.   
The animator answered some questions and started to question the measurements in America, which Sapnap and Dream took personally.

"That's it. For insulting our measurements, he won't get the peace that he wished for. Because this, this is such an insult to our pride."  
Sapnap agreed.  
"Poor dude is probs just jealous that he wasn't born in such a cool country."  
"I TOLD YOU GUYS THAT YOU ARE THE WEIRD ONES WITH THE MEASUREMENTS. THE CHAT AGREES!"

Sapnap, Dream and George all started to type frantically, as if they would die if they didn't send it so fast.

Their donations were met with silence until:

"You are still here."

It was monotone as if he thought that they had left awhile ago.

They grinned widely and Bad allowed himself to be a little bit mischievous.   
He send a donation, curious how Dest will respond to such a harmless donation.

 _"Of course. Why not. If I had known that 2020 would get worse than Corona then I swear I would have refused to even enter this yea_ r."

Dream choked on his water, caught off guard with such a statement.  
Sapnap and George are hitting the table all the while trying to catch their breaths.  
Bad laughed quietly, reminding himself to follow him online.

And as soon as he said that, Dest rambled about his freedom and macaroons and soon ended his stream on such note.

Sapnap gasped for breath, never having laughed so hard in a stream.

The chat seemed to like him as they asked if they would ever hear him again in future streams. Sapnap hoped because he would love to be friends with the 'dull' man.

"I...that was a good stream."  
"Agreed."

"Well, to end the stream on a good note, we will react to the Manhunt animation by Starrydestruction. Are you all ready?"

"Yep."

And with that Sapnap started the video, unaware that would change the life of a certain [MC].


	4. 《Chapter 4: Macaroons and freedom are what I-NO!》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Macaroons and Freedom.
> 
> Two things he will never get.
> 
> And sleep.
> 
> But that was already established from his birth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: Which Manhunt video is favourite? It's important for the next few chapters.  
> But anyways, Enjoy this chaos.
> 
> EDIT: GUYS I'M BORED AND I WANNA ANIMATE ONE OF THE MANHUNT VIDEOS BUT I DON'T KNOW WHICH I SHOULD ANIMATE
> 
> Published on the 15th December 2020  
> Edited on the 18th December 2020

You know when a person really really craves something but doesn't know what?

Yeah you losers, [MC] doesn't have that. Because he knows exactly what he craves: Macaroons.  
Now if you have lived with him for so long, you know that he is usually dead inside and doesn't know what to do in his miserable and pitiful life.

But that's beside the point.  
[MC] stood in his kitchen (YES his, because his younger siblings can't cook shit and he still wants to be able to eat edible and not poisoned food, thank you very much.) and pondered what he should do for dinner. He was exhausted and the recent events didn't really crash into his sleep-deprived mind.

He will probs freak out in the next few hours or tomorrow.

[MC] sighed and took an apron that hung over the door, tying it up behind his back.   
He was the oldest, he had to care for his siblings.

No one else would do it.

* * *

"Sapnap, what do you think is so special in the animation?" Dream's voice rang out, the stream still going after the interesting stream of Starrydestruction.

Dream was a little sad that the other male didn't want to continue the streaming line or anything related to that. He may have texted that he should prepare himself for his group but it was just simple teasing.

He sipped on his glass, truly curious what the hype is about. He knows that animation is hella hard and time-consuming but that's it.

It seemed that Bad was willing to answer the question as he eagerly bounced on his seat.

"Apparently it resembles an Anime or Cartoon with all the stunts and gorgeous background. I didn't watch it, as I wanted to do it with you guys."

He hummed in interest, now impatient to watch the 'Anime'.

As if Sapnap could feel his impatience, he clicked on Dest's Channel to watch the Video.

"WOAH! It has 15 million views! And he wasn't even aware of his channel." George's eyes had widened after seeing the view count, respect growing for the 'dead inside' Dest.   
"Wait, it's 17 minutes long. That's... damn."

 ** _panander:_** _His animation is_ 🤌🏼  
 ** _Chachacharealsmooth_** ** _™:_** _The animation be like:_ 🕺🏼💃🏽🕺🏼💃🏽🕺🏼🚶‍♂️🏃🚶‍♀️🏃‍♀️🤺🤺🤸‍♀️🤸‍♂️🤼‍♂️🤼‍♀️💀  
 ** _MacaroonsandFreedom:_** _My wig got lost with all the smoothness._  
 ** _againtamri:_** _bruh it's not taht god. i cold do beter._  
 ** _Dimitri:_** _I got a stroke trying to read the previous sentence._  
 ** _Trumpsupport:_** _Trump2020_  
 ** _foodandnetflix:_** 🤺 _Choo_ 🤺 BACK 🤺 TRUMPIE🤺 BACK 🤺 I 🤺 SAY🤺   
**_Peaceday:_** _GRRRR I SAW THE HATE COMMENTS ABOUT DEST, I WILL FIGHT YOU ALL HATERS._  
 ** _AllGoodNamesRGone:_** _Why y'all already hating on the poor dude? If you say it's because he is cloud chasing that's absolute BS because he didn't do anything._  
 ** _Babushka:_** _I mean, he is probably a Dream wannabe with all that 'not revealing my face and anything personal information'_  
 ** _SaintBroseph:_** _dang diggidy darn! Y'all are unradical sinners if u all be goin' against dat radical dude._  
 ** _rawr_means_iloveyou:_** _let's all leave Dest alone. He did say that he won't be ever heard again besides his animation and art._

**ironmansnap donated 6$**   
**_Okay, y'all. Dest said that it was an accident and we all got him trending on Twitter. If we didn't do anything he wouldn't be dealing with OUR mistakes. I'm honestly disappointed that you are already trying to cancel him._ **

**Kanekprrrrrr donated 10.61$**   
_**He was also only talking about his plans in the animation and explained 4 times how he landed in this situation. Besides, he sounded certainly devastated when he found out that two big streamers found out about it.** _

**kiss-my-axe donated 87.12$**   
**_Now that you all mentioned it, Dest was really oblivious and unaware about his growing channel and views. And while he didn't seem happy about the attention, Dest seemed very relieved when someone donated even 1€._ **

George's, Bad's, Sapnap's and Dream's excitement diminished after reading all the hate comments on the other male. Already trying to find reasons to cancel him for a mistake others did was really low. But pride soon grew when they saw other fans defending and protecting him from the antis.

"...Guys. Let us be serious for a second. You are our fans and we are absolutely thankful for that. But hating on other persons because we spoke to them or have sent them something is absolutely not okay and wrong. In this case, Dest didn't have a little bit of control over anything, which resulted in him trending and people getting more curious. He did try to leave the stream numerous times and tried to get you all to leave, saying that he wasn't interesting or going to continue this. Now please, please leave the poor dude alone."

Sapnap slumped back on his seat after the big speech he held, disappointed in their fans for such immature behavior.

"While I wouldn't agree with Sapnap in anything else, simply to annoy him,-"

" _EY!"_

"-I also have to speak up about this hurtful behavior."

Bad went quiet, already aware how mean the chat can be, as he had witnessed it in his birthday stream.

( **A/N on a serious note, if you watch any kind of streams and the Streamer asks to stop then please stop. If others continue, resist and tell them to stop. Support the Streamer, show them that they aren't alone and for the love of God, please don't bully them 'playfully'. It can and will hurt them. That's what happened in Bbh's birthday stream. Be a kind person, in-person and online. Let us make this world better and not unnecessarily worse.)**

The majority of the stream agreed with Sapnap ready to fight for the animator, unaware of how this will lead to bigger things.

After a few minutes of reading supportive and kind comments about Dest, did Sapnap finally start the video.

"Is that... AN OPENING?!" George leaned forward, not wanting to miss a single frame of this video. "Oh my god, it does resemble an Anime."

"How...?"  
"Oh! Look at me! That muffin has made our designs so cool! He really went all out for a game of blocks." Bad complimented on the art style and how smooth the animation is.

**"Oh Dream~ Where are you?"**   
**"LEAVE ME ALONE!"**

George laughed quietly at the scene.   
"He captured Dream's panic in the scene."  
"I didn't panic."  
"Oh, my mistake. The oh so powerful and amazing Dream only stated it with a loud voice."  
" _George-_ "

They continued to watch the animation with awe and were always on the edge of their seats until an ending appeared.

"Even an ending...That is a hard-working animator that we met, huh?"

The chat agreed with so much energy and kindness. Bad kinda wished that Dest could see all this positivity. 

* * *

[MC] yelled for his siblings to come and eat their dinner that he so kindly did without anyone paying or rewarding him.

That was okay because his siblings are stupid in such areas anyway.

He checked one last time if anything was amiss and decided that everything was as perfect as he liked it.

"Louay, Bakr, Nada, Daren! Food is ready and if you don't come I will eat all of the macaroons I have wasted my life with to make them."

And not even 2 seconds later did his siblings arrive at the dining table, not wanting to risk their fair share of macaroons.

"We-"  
"are-"  
"here-"  
"[MC] !"

[MC] stared at them for 5 seconds not sure if that was practiced or not.

"...Anyways, tomorrow is school, And I have to bring Nada to kindergarten. Daren, could you please get some flour and sugar when you return from school? I won't be able to leave the house for the whole day. Bakr, please don't be a smartass in school, your teacher is sending me complaints and I can't meet her in person. Louay, if you want to meet your friends after school you can do that but please be home before 18:00. Nada, behave in kindergarten. If someone tries to bully you, you know what to do. Trip them and make it seem that it was an accident and that they hurt themselves. Don't be obvious, kay?"

They all nodded, already familiar with this routine.

"[MC], Can we play all 5 Minecraft the day after tomorrow?" Daren had this hopeful look on her face as if he would say no to them. He would, definitely, but recent events changed that _slightly._

"Yeah, why not. But don't bully Nada and Louay, you know that they will start being babies about it."

""NO WE AREN'T GONNA BE BABIES ABOUT IT""

Nada and Louay glared at the [skintone] male with a childish pout which validated his statement more.

[MC] chuckled at his siblings, relieved about the normalcy in his siblings.

He was so glad that they were still here. He really, really was thankful for that.

* * *

An annoying ringing disturbed his 4-hour sleep of peace. With a grumble, he punched the alarm off, not caring if his phone got a few cracks. [MC] laid there for a few minutes, not in the slightest ready to make breakfast for his 4 gremlins, so that they could take it to school and kindergarten.

With a groan, he stood up and dragged his feet towards the bathroom to make himself look presentable.

His [haircolour] hair was a bit ruffled but it wasn't something that a hairbrush couldn't fix. His heterochromia eyes staring back with deep exhaustion hiding behind those irises.

[MC] liked his eyes, one [eyecolour] and the other red. But for some reason, others found his eyes odd or disturbing.

He didn't care about that but it always upsets his siblings when someone comments on his eyes negatively. So he started to wear coloured contacts so that his eyes only appeared [eyecolour].

[MC] brushed his teeth at a normal pace, not really rushing to finish his daily routine.

He looked at his cosmetic aisle, considering if he should wear some make-up today.  
He decided that today he wouldn't, simply because he was too lazy for that.

Looking at the clock, [MC] realized that he still had a little bit of time. It was 6.15 and Bakr, Louay and Daren had to get up in 15 minutes. Going into the kitchen, he prepared a quick breakfast.

PFFFFFFF DID YOU REALLY THINK HE WAS GONNA PREPARE A HUGE ASS BREAKFAST AT SIX THIRTY FOR THEM?!

Nah, he took bowls and cereal out and put them on the table. They would be eating breakfast in school and kindergarten, so he wouldn't waste more resources that will, later on, be thrown in the trash.

He knows from experience.   
Don't eat a huge breakfast before school because you won't be able to eat your packed food later and it will only land in the trash. Sanji would be disappointed.

Returning to the kitchen, he glared at the chaos in front of him.

He'll let Daren clean this up.

* * *

It was 11.23 and he was alone in the house.  
Work was calling him and he doesn't want to respond but he has toooooooo.

He pouted, no one would see it so he allowed himself to be a little childish. Allah knows he needs that.

"It's time to get back to work. But I don't waaaaant tooooooo~"

* * *

"IT'S SATURDAY, MY DUDES!"  
Daren and Bakr burst through [MC]'s door, knowing exactly that he was still asleep. But today was special because they were gonna play Minecraft with their big bro who was way too obsessed with macaroons and fictional characters.

"It's 13.00. It's too early for me to wake up. Or function. Or to exist." Ah, and he was way too dead but that was normal for [MC].

"But we are gonna play Minecraft! And we are hungry!" [MC] turned around to look at them with disbelieve.

"You didn't make breakfast."  
"No."  
"You expect from me to make your breakfast, even if you could have easily made it yourself."  
"Yep."  
"Well, starve for all I care. 'm not gonna make you breakfast cuz I will eat a toast and my cappuccino. Have fun. Oh and Daren."

Daren looked at him in fear, already knowing what he expects from them.

"Clean the kitchen."

Truly a devastating task for them and [MC] cherished every second of their devastation.

* * *

"Louay, Louay please we can talk about it peacefully. You don't have to bu- YOU SHIT, I WORKED ON THE HOUSE FOR HOURS!"

Louay simply cackled as he made his skin run away from Bakr's. Nada's skin sat in [MC]'s garden, tending the flowers with no care about the others. She knew that no one would attack her in [MC]'s territory because he was somewhat of a pro in Minecraft.

And even if she was five years old, she knew what to do to get the best outcome and to avoid any unnecessary damage to her process.

She was evil in a way and only her family knows that.  
Every youngest is somewhat evil but no one could rival the oldest for the title of SATAN.

[MC] only watched the chaos with a gleeful grin. It terrified them as they have learned in past events what his glee meant in Minecraft.

Destruction.

Yeah, that's where his Username comes from. He adores stars and destruction, so he took the two words together and combined them.

"Oh do you all have fun? Well, guess what? It's time that you all die~"

Silence.  
1  
2  
3

"NO, PLEASE DON'T-"  
"wHAT dID wE EveN Do wRONg?!"  
"LOUAY THIS ALL BECAUSE YOU BURNED MY HOUSE DOWN!"  
"wHAT?! YOU TOOK MY CARROTS! YOU DESERVED THAT!"

"aaaaaAAAAAA **AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!** nO-"

The only thing the poor neighbors could hear, were the terrified screams of the four gremlins and a cackle of a familiar [MC].

* * *

Clicking and clicking, [MC] couldn't find a single stream, that he could watch while he animated on the next Manhunt episode.

He may have forgotten about the 'streaming accidentally while trending worldwide in Twitter and having four big streamers noticing him all the while'. event.

Okay yeah, he definitely has forgotten about it.

As if Allah has heard his wishes, a notification told him that Dream was LIVE.  
He eagerly clicked on it, not aware that his computer started to glitch a little.

Not paying attention to his malfunctioning PC, he watched eagerly the stream, unaware of all of his viewers that got a notification about him being LIVE.

Ironically, Dream also got a notification about that.

* * *

[MC] sang quietly to himself, animating and watching the stream at the same time.

Yes, he was multitasking.

"Bye Bye, Baby Blue, I wish you could see the wicked truth, caught up in a rush, it's killing you, screaming at the sun you blow into. Curled up in a grip when we were us, fingers in a fist like you might run. I settled for a ghost, I never knew. Super paradise I held on to, but I settled for a ghost."

A small smile graced his face, unaware that thousands of people are 'watching' him. He looked at Dream's stream and noticed that he was watching someone else, all the while he was animating.

For some strange reason Dream was wheezing and he really wanted to know why.

"Huh, kinda want to know why he is laughing- wait a dang diddly darn minute. Why does his reaction window resemble my animation???"

Dream's wheezing only intensified.

[MC]'s brain didn't process the information fast and was still confused until he realized that it was HIM.

"WHAT THE- HOW DID I END UP STREAMING AGAIN?! OOOOOHHHH NO NO NO NO NO. SIR, I WILL LEAVE NOW AND NEVER EVER OPEN UP TWITCH.

...

YOU KNEW! YOU CURSED ME WITH YOUR DONATION!"

" _ **PLEASE STOP, I CAN'T BREATHE-"**_  
"OH I HOPE YOU SUFFOCATE AND DIE PAINFULLY SLOW!"  
"WHEEEEZEEEE"


	5. 《Chapter 5: Bye bye Sanity, I wish you could see the wicked tru-LEAVE ME ALONE!》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [MC] has now discovered a horrifying fact that he doesn't want it to be a part of his life or worse, be his life.
> 
> [MC] has now a new goal: prevent his life going towards the path of (Y/N) stories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! Author here.  
> Updates are gonna be every day or every second, so please be patient with me.  
> I would prefer it if you didn't rush me or anything but I can't truly stop you from commenting that. 
> 
> With that said, Enjoy!
> 
> Edit: I am a bit late because I was editing the last few chapters. Didn't really expect so many enjoying this 1 am idea lol.

"WHAT THE- HOW DID I END UP STREAMING AGAIN?! OOOOOHHHH NO NO NO NO NO. SIR, I WILL LEAVE NOW AND NEVER EVER OPEN UP TWITCH.

...

YOU KNEW! YOU CURSED ME WITH YOUR DONATION!"

" _ **PLEASE STOP, I CAN'T BREAAATH-"**_  
"OH I HOPE YOU SUFFOCATE AND DIE PAINFULLY SLOW!"  
" ** _WHEEEEZEEEE_** "

* * *

**_Queen_Samy:_** _ngl_ _, Seeing_ _Dest_ _lose control over the situation is kinda, okay scratch that, really funny._  
**_yoyoman:_** _Welcome to the new episode of:_ _Dest_ _being painfully unaware of his surroundings. He is still_ _pog_ _tho._  
**_shashaphapha:_** _oh god, poor_ _Dest_ _! But_ _tbh_ _, it's kinda intriguing like what's gonna happen next? Bye the way_ _Dest_ _, luv you <3_  
**_RemBrem:_** _:O_ _He_ _really has no luck._  
**_Lotus_seeds:^Agree_**  
**_RuneClaw:_** _I don't know if I_ _should_ _be laughing or defending him. Lol, kinda curious how it will play itself out._  
**_Hanashobu Shioureta:_** _But on a serious note, I hope_ _Dest_ _is going to okay after that. He sounded kinda upset and tired. Stay healthy and happy!🍀_  
**_Luckythedragonet:_** _Why is he like_ _me-_  
**_Nightmare761:_** _Can we talk about his comeback,_ _like-_ _🤌🏼_  
**_ze_trashcan:_** _let us appreciate the godly drawn art in front of us. Like king_ 😔🤴🏻  
**_mhei_lynn:_** _GO KING, SPREAD DESTRUCTION IN DREAM'S STREAM_ 🔥💥🧨🗡🪓😤  
**_MachinaHeart:_** _OH MY GOD, HE HAS NO RIGHT TO BE THAT FUNNY AND 👏🏼 BEING👏🏼 SUCH 👏🏼 A👏🏼 MOOD👏🏼_  
**_FandomDreamer:_** _lmao, I hope that he keeps_ _streaming_ _with the_ _gang_ _like they are top tier👌🏼_  
**_Idunnowhatimdoinghere3_** _: Dest's glitching Computer_ 🤝🏻 _Dream's donation/promise._  
_**DosenPorridge:**_ _Ah yes, my daily dose of memes and crackheads._  
_**ze_trashcan:**_ _Now that I think about it, maybe Twitch is cursed for that poor lad. Would explain maaanny things._  
_**Fere1260:**_ _It's my favorite drama and comedy show: Dest's_ _cursed_ _Twitch life. We are currently on his second arc where he will grow powerful and gather many Nakamas, all the while trying to survive in the harsh online world and their expectations. It has only started but it seems that_ _Dest_ _is still in denial or simply doesn't want to accept his Destiny._  
_**Eeveelover_love:**_ _Can I marry him? Like,_ _please-_  
**_MGOAT696:_** _pogchamp_  
**_HitoOni:_** _We stan a tired and kinda dead inside faceless king_ 😌  
_**Barbiebelike:**_ _He is trending on Twitter. He unknowingly has the power of so many fans and supporters._  
_**Klickklack:**_ _Dest is best boi, periodt.💅🏿_

"No no no no no guys, guys listen- This all your fault."

"Wh- How is it my fault?!"

"YOU CURSED ME WITH YOUR DONATION, TELLING ME HOW I SHOULD BE PREPARED IN TWO DAYS! TWO DAYS LATER MY COMPUTER LAGS AGAIN AND I AM STUCK WITH STREAMING AGAIN."

"I-" Dream wheezed and hit his table, desperately trying to breathe again.  
"Look, dude. Buddy, I know that I can do many things, like speedrunning, escaping four hunters, being big brain, and all that awesome stuff but sadly I didn't learn the art of witchcraft and cursing. That would be fun. Cursing Tommyinnit so that he can finally be reasonable and not annoying."

[MC] glared at his screen with too much malice, it seemed that even Dream has sensed the glare.

"Uhh, I know I can't see you but are you glaring at the monitor, uh y'know, menacingly?"  
"Yes, in hopes that you'll also get cursed or that something dreadful happens to you."

His glare softened a little, exhaustion crashing into his body.

"Okay, okay but for real, dude. You are a fan of us but you seem more of an Anti, like how you reacted negatively, not excited and surprised like a normal fan or, you know, a person would."

The chat exploded with that, realizing that Dream was telling a crucial fact.

It seemed that this made the Antis shine more, as they immediately jumped on the chance to cancel [MC] with the 'argument' that he was a cloud chaser with the animation and all that.

[MC]'s gaze turned into a deadpan, not believing that this man before him is supposedly such an intelligent and sharp person.

His IQ is not just dropping in the nether but also in real life, which would explain many things.

[MC] sighed and pinched his nose, having already accepted his fate as...something.  
"Dream, Dream. It was all a mishap, which I should say, I explained over FIVE TIMES ALREADY!"

"Ah yes, but still."  
"And if you didn't notice it until now, sadly I'm not a normal person like, dunno, Bad."  
"I am no-"  
"You are a walking teapot and it could be true. We don't know how you look like."

Spluttering was heard, as Dream tried to defend himself, without sounding like a child.

"If I really was- HEY! We are changing the topic!"  
"Damn, I thought it would have worked."

[MC] was ready to just disappear in thin air, not in the slightest prepared to explain himself.  
Without any consequences or backlash, that was just a wishful imagination, no?

The more he tried to think of a distraction, the further he gave up on a simple life, without any more pressure or such high expectation.

He opened his mouth, closed it, and opened it again. No sound came out.

He tried again.

Nothing.

"Dest?"

Why won't they just leave him alone?

"Dest?"

They can't just take them, right?

"Dest?! Hey, are you still there?...please answer, I'm worried."

Who would ever fret over him?  
They didn't, so why should he?

Who was he?

"Dest, answer me please!"

Dream.

A funny Minecraft YouTuber.

"DEST!"

Huh, when did his vision decide to fade away?

Oh.

He was passing out. Dang it.

* * *

A bang was heard. Silence, footsteps, screaming, slapping, worried yelling and now a voice urging the others.

"...Dest? Please answer me."

A new voice rang out. Younger. Male? Female? Dream doesn't know but he is 100% sure, it's not Dest.

"Ah, Dest is currently not available."

Dream let out a confused noise.

"What do mean? And who even are you?!"  
"I am Darren. Dest's younger sibling. What I meant, is that Dest is unconscious. We have reasons to believe that it's because of all the stress and lack of self-care."

Only one second later did the horror and guilt crash into him. It was his fault. He pressured and accused him, even if he didn't really mean it.

"Oh god...What have I done?!"  
"Keeping me away from my macaroons."  
"Wait wha- SHOULDN'T YOU BE UNCONSCIOUS?!"  
"Yes, but it was boring because I couldn't make others and I feel miserable."  
"What is wrong with you?"  
"Everything, now leave me alone."  
"Ohohohoh, now my dear Dest, I will never leave you alone."  
"I think you misunderstood. It wasn't a request, It was an order. LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Dream cackled.

"NEVER!"

* * *

[MC] leaned on his bed, as his exhaustion and pain have finally caught up to him.  
Isn't it hilarious? One thing he didn't want, was attention but now? Now he fainted LIVE and in front of his siblings, without even a warning.

Now that he thinks about it, how would he even faint with a warning???

_"[MC] dude, you will lose consciousness in, like, 30 sec, kay? You kind of disregarded the pain we are in, like dayum boi, I'm alarmed that you're still alive till this point."_

Yeah, that clearly doesn't make any sense but he doesn't care about that.

With a huff, he shifted his eyes at the stream and the exploding chat.  
"But for real Dest, are you fine? I didn't mean it, I am so sorry for pressuring you."

Dream's soft voice interrupted his musing, his apology startling him slightly.  
[MC] smiled at that, a warm feeling spreading across his chest.

This would make great blackmail material, no?

"No Dream, in fact, I'm not fine."  
"...why? It's my fault, isn't it?"

[MC]'s smile turned into an evil smirk, already relishing the victory of this argument.

"Dream, you are keeping me away from animating the second episode of Minecraft Manhunt."  
"I'm so-You are really evil, did you know that?"  
"Yeah, Satan told me."

* * *

Dream put his face into his hands, his shoulders shaking from suppressed laughter. This boy was gonna be the death of him, he was 100% sure about that.

But for some reason, Dest was fascinating. Not like experiment fascinating but like friend outstanding.

A grin formed on his face.

The only individual Dest cursed with his glare was himself.

With a final glimpse at his phone, he shifted his gaze towards the animation window that Dest had open.

But there still was that nagging voice on the back of his head, telling him that something was terribly wrong with the other. He shouldn't be losing consciousness out of stress, right?

It was wrong in various aspects but Dream couldn't precisely explain it. Not when the other was avoiding the question so naturally and with ease.

Maybe he will find out in time.  
He just hopes that the other was okay.

He desperately hopes that the nagging feeling was wrong about Dest and that he was simply paranoid about the other.

Dream could only hope for the best.  
It was hard.

* * *

[MC] felt like an Anime protagonist.

And he despised that.

Who in the actual heck would want to be an Anime protagonist or, worse yet, (Y/N)!?

He was certain that he doesn't want that. But oddly enough, his life slowly, but surely, turned into a (Y/N) story. The simple imagination brought a shudder onto his body.

His life was destined to be such a sappy and dramatic story, wasn't it? A mental checklist appeared in his mind, which listed all of the characteristics of a (Y/N) story and an Anime protagonist's journey.

  * one parent/no parent/evil parent? Check.
  * unique features or any scars/lost limbs? Check.
  * Trauma or any mental sickness? Check.
  * Event that changed their life forever? Check.
  * Antagonist? pfffff, Check.
  * A dream or goal? Check.
  * The typical bestie? Check.
  * Love interest?



He blinked at that but soon cackled as his fate isn't sealed for him to be an extraordinary protagonist of Wattpad stories and Anime shounen.

"Dest, are you okay?"  
"OH, I AM BETTER THAN OKAY! MY FATE ISN'T SEALED! MY LIFE WON'T TURN INTO A (Y/N) STORY!"  
"How the fuck did you even think about that? And what makes you so sure about that?"

**_dankmemes:_ ** _Look at our king, only worried about his life turning into a (Y/N) life. He has respectful priorities._  
**_winnipohsaid:_ ** _I- ARE WE GONNA IGNORE HIM FAINTING AND WAKING UP ONE MINUTE AFTER ONLY TO SASS DREAM BACK?!_  
**_Quackwithme:_ ** _This dude has abandoned his normality more than anyone has._  
**_Cannack:_ ** _why is this mAN SO DAMN FUNNY?! IT SHOULD BE ILLEGAL_  
**_Lukadrien:_ ** _I CAN'T- HE REALLY HAS BEEN WORRIED ABOUT SUCH THINGS WHEN HE SHOULD BE FOCUSED ON OTHER THINGS, LMAO_  
**_jiureu:_ ** _i don't know if i should laugh or be worried about what his sibling said._  
**_plopie:_ ** _such cloud chaser._  
**_tremtri:_ ** _he is trying too hard to be funny. he should just stop._  
**_chaton:_ ** _opp- look at those jealous people. Sad that you can't have such (Y/N) moment with Dream?_  
**_ranboob:_ ** _Dest truly has a (Y/N) moment but cackled out that his life isn't sealed for that fate, he is truly an oblivious icon._  
**_gapdak:_ ** _I want Dest to continue streaming with the gang. Their dynamic is truly hilarious and he seems like such a mood._

[MC] grinned widely.  
"You wanna know why? What is the most prominent part in (Y/N) stories?"

**ranboo donated 5.20€**  
**_The often terribly written smut?_ **

[MC] and Dream choked on the air, both having not expected ranboo to respond to Dest's question.

Dream, later on, wheezed, while [MC] simply banged his head on the desk.

"Please, just let me forget about that. Don't blame me for having read a smut story."  
"HOW DID YOU EVEN READ IT ACCIDENTLY?!"

Sobbing was heard. "I thought it was a platonic story and then, then-"

**Sapnap donated 20€**  
**_F_ **

"I HATE YOU ALL SO MUCH!"  
"Careful Dest, your life will slowly develop into a poorly written (Y/N) story."

The sobbing intensified. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, my dudes-  
> I DON'T REGRET IT THOUGH
> 
> Guys, guys. If you wanna write some scenarios for [MC], then submit it to the Collections.   
> I am curious how you would react to certain things.


	6. 《Chapter 6: Can someone please just delete Twitter for-nevermind》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [MC] made a grave mistake: letting his sibling expose him.
> 
> It made everything worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao, I created a Discord server just for this. Here is the Link: 
> 
> https://discord.gg/WtTgGSZ8dT
> 
> And with that, Enjoy this badly written fanfic that somehow gained already 134 kudos.
> 
> Seriously, how?

Ranboo loved chaos.

Who doesn't?

So imagine his happiness, when he saw Dream's stream and such a chaotic person with him. Yes, he is always ready to cause more chaos and destruction if he has the possibility. Ranboo grinned crazily, already seeing the confusion and mess he would create with his influence.

Ohohoho, Dest was truly destructive.

Tommy should never ever talk to Dest because Ranboo could already see WW3 in the future. Well, he wasn't exactly against it but he doesn't want Techno, Dream, Sapnap, BBH and George as his enemies.

No one wants those maniacs as enemies and if somebody does, then they were probably the biggest masochist that Ranboo has ever seen.

* * *

Decidedly unimpressed, [MC] stared at his screen with so much annoyance that even his siblings didn't dare to be any louder than necessary. Which, he might add, was really quiet for him, as he was already accustomed to all the noise and fighting.

Sometimes, [MC] wished he could be so carefree like them and free from his burdens but wishing is not the same as the harsh reality.

Hearing the sound of laughter, [MC] focused back on the present, not even remotely ready to engage in a conversation with a living teakettle.  
With a groan, he put his hands on his face, praying that he would be freed from his torture and suffering.  
A feeling told him that his choices no longer matter, that he has was already damned in this activity.

"Oh, Dest~ Come play with me~"  
"Please, don't you ever use that tone with me. I am not George and quite frankly I don't wanna replace George. Being subjected to your flirting and crazy chasing? No thank you, George can keep his place without a worry."

Bitterly regretting saying this sentence, [MC] tried to take back his previous words but Dream already responded to that with a predictable answer.

"But Dest, we have to! You wouldn't be truly (Y/N) if we don't flirt together and replace George without a second thought! We don't want that, right my dear~?"

At that moment, [MC] could only groan miserably, already seeing all the fanfiction writing themselves, the hate tweets and DMs.

"No Dream, I do want that. Let my life be a simple Dest disaster. No kind of smut, terribly written or not, no drama with other people, no misunderstandings and rumours. I like my life as a dead Animator too much."

Admittedly, the heterochromia already knew that his peaceful arc was long over before he even streamed.  
He just wasn't ready to accept that.

Certainly amused with Dest's response, Dream only continued to remark to him.

"I can't believe you. After all the bonding we had, you still refuse to be a cliche Wattpad story? I even offered you my help!"  
"THE ONLY HELP I WANT FROM YOU, IS YOUR SILENCE!"  
"Pfffff, I don't listen to other people, besides my of my parents."

Maybe he should call for Dream's parents. They would help him, right?

"Okay, okay, I have an offer for you."  
"Does it have to do something about my freedom and peace?"  
"Yes."  
"I'm listening."

Tense silence. An exhale and then a confident voice echoing through the stream.

"Minecraft Man-"  
"ARE YOU NUTS?! I WILL 100% LOSE. CERTAINLY, WITHOUT A DOUBT, IN A BLINK, DESTROYED, DEAD, PULVERSIERT, KAPUTT, TOT. WAS DENKT SICH DIESER MANN EIGENTLICH?! (what does this man think?!)"

Unfortunately, his siblings have been quietly observing their brother from the sidelines, his reactions too funny to pass it.

"Dest, you are such a liar." Bakr sipped on his cacao, wanting his brother to play Minecraft Manhunt with the green blob, curious how it would play out.

"Well, duh, he wouldn't admit it live that he was in fact much worse than he had said."  
Daren was simply eating their choco bar, always taking the opportunity to roast their big brother. Hey, it was their job as the second oldest, don't judge them.

"Forgot what he did just 20 minutes before?"  
"Nevermind, I take back what I just said."

The chat suddenly went nuts when Dream proposed his offer. Curiosity soon replaced that excitement, as they wanted to know what [MC] did 20 min before the stream started.

[MC] glanced at the chat, not sure how to respond to their curiosity.

Dream chuckled at the younger male, his presence already engraved into his mind. He already admitted defeat, which he wasn't gonna, boasted his ego.  
But he also wanted to know how well the other played, already having a vague imagination.

Dest's sibling's answer confirmed a bit, even if he wanted the details about this particular story.

"Hey, uhh, how should I call you?"  
Bakr elbowed Darren as they had decided that napping was a priority.

"huh, wha?"  
"What should I call you?"  
"Just call me Darren. You already know Bakr, Louay and Nada. Dest is the only one who doesn't want to reveal his name."

A hum. "Are you willing to tell us what Dest did 20 prior?"  
"You wanna know, why he is often called Satan? Ok, let me tell you about a Server, called Paradies.-"  
"Shouldn't it be called Hell???"  
"No, because that is straight forward and Dest doesn't work like that. He is cold, calculating, manipulative-"  
"I don't know why I even let you talk about me like that."  
"and evil. At first, the server appears peaceful and beautiful but if you stay for so long, the true colours will shine through. He gives you hope and dreams, only to destroy them in front of you agonizingly slow, crushing your remaining hope cruelly. Sometimes, he randomly decides that we should die or destroys properties of ours. We tried teamwork, ambushing, misinforming him and even running far away from him. It never worked. The worst: He doesn't cheat nor does he use any mods or his admin powers."  
( **Lmao, my siblings told our parents about my Server and cruelty, leaving them slightly disturbed and worried about my behaviour. That's how I came to the monologue as it is just a description of mine, lol. BUT IT'S FUN, I SWEAR. NOW I KNOW WHY DREAM IS A VILLAIN IN DREAM SMP!)**

Silence.

**georgenotfound donated 25€**   
_**Oh my god, Dream don't you dare what I think you are gonna do. This dude is worse than you and I value my Minecraft life!** _

**_idunno:_ ** _Jesus Christ, I thought Dream and Techno were crazy, this dude reached another level._  
 **_ranboot:_ ** _I- Now I know why his siblings listen to him without question. He is evil. But like, truly evil._  
 **_Everblow:_ ** _It wouldn't surprise me if he was a serial killer and no one knew about it._  
 **_biblestudy:_ ** _Sir, we offer free exorcism, do you have a busy schedule?_  
 **_satan:_ ** _And I thought I was evil._  
 **_tratrata:_ ** _DWHFHGGCUWI WHY_  
 **_DestSimp:_ ** _THIS MAN IS GIVING ME MORE REASONS TO SIMP FOR HIM._  
 **_potatoes-carrots:_ ** _ASDFVHDVFIEG HE SEEMS TO BE THE LAST PERSON TO BE THAT EVIL LMAO._  
 **_emenems:_ ** _Okay, I would now willingly enter hell if Dest was Satan in disguise._

"Oh my god, you have to join the Dream SMP server Dest."  
"What-NO! I thought this would let you distance yourself from me, not make you invite me into your server!"

[MC] glimpsed at his chat and only saw varied responses of laughing and F.  
He hates it.

"Nonononononononono, Chat, Dream, Darren was exaggerating!"  
"They weren't!" Louay piqued in, a grin on his face when he saw his brother's face turn into utter defeat.

Revenge tasted so good. And Louay would savor it for a loooong time. This would be their only chance, perhaps the opportunity would rise once again with the streamer.

Nada only watched, her five years old brain already too smart for her own good. Silently hoping that [MC] would stream more, now that they have the chance to see their brother suffer under the same situation as them in the past.

It was a desperate hope. They weren't ready to have their sadistic brother back, thank you very much. It was MCYT's turn and they wouldn't help them, as it would ruin the show too much.

* * *

[MC] couldn't believe that he was about to agree with Dream's deal.

He had to play Minecraft Manhunt with the Muffinteers but now he was hunted. BUT: If he won, they would leave him alone and never mention him again, besides his animation.

But if they won, he had to continue his streaming and must enter the Dream SMP. Things weren't going well on his end but that didn't come with a surprise.

"You know the rules, right?"  
"Yes." "Good, Minecraft Manhunt will be in three days, is that okay?"  
"No, but it's because I don't want to play in general doesn't matter to you."  
"Yep. Now...-"

A strange glitching appeared on [MC]'s computer but the [haircolour] was familiar with that.

"FREEDOM!" and without another word did [MC] end the LIVE stream, barely having heard Dream's startled yell. He chuckled quietly at that. He should rest up, he lost his cool more than he would like.

[MC] wouldn't let himself lose his cool anymore. It was exhausting and annoying, not to say extremely painful for his barely used vocal cords. When did he ever interact with another human being? His siblings didn't count, they were gremlins not human.

The Aftermath was always so tiring, no?

With an inhale, [MC] stretched himself, hearing the satisfying pops afterwards. He groaned when he realized that he had to cook for all of them.

He didn't want to.

* * *

He had to. That's why he stood in the kitchen with a blank look, not having an idea for lunch plans.

It was 16.00, which meant lunch. Lunch meant cooking. Cooking meant dirtying dishes. Dirtying dishes meant a messy kitchen. A messy kitchen meant cleaning.

And he _**hated**_ cleaning. He was already going to accept his task when he realized that someone called Darren existed.

They deserved it after telling them about his Server and behaviour, so his punishment was justified. Bakr and Louay would then clean the living room, as they have participated in the conversation.

Nada was a smart kid as she hadn't said a single thing in the stream. She knows when to be silent, not like the other three.

While he may often appear like a huge sadist (which he was, that's why Jasmin is his best friend), he truly adored his gremlins. He would never admit it out loud though, they wouldn't live it down. Ever.

[MC] shook his head, having already held too many internal monologues for a day.

"Maybe I could do their least favourite dish? So they'll know who is in charge of this dang house." Yeah, that sounded _**wonderful.**_

(okay, maybe he didn't adore them _**that**_ much if he was intentionally making their least favourite dish out of spite on top of the cleaning. but who was here to judge him? Dream? Pffffffff.)

* * *

The table was set, dinner was prepared and the living room was cleaner than his heart, which wasn't that hard to achieve as his heart was pitch black and rotten.

Yeah, he truly was dead inside but he didn't care.

Admittedly, [MC] was ready to simply crash into his bed but he can't, not until he has seen their reaction to the dish.

With a slight cheer in his usual monotone voice, he called for his four gremlins.

He cackled when he saw the absolute horror and disgust on their face. They deserved it without a doubt and even if they didn't, the reaction was worth it.

"WHY ARE YOU LIKE THAT?!"  
"Because I wouldn't be me if I wasn't like that."  
"WHICH IS TOTALLY FINE AND BETTER!"  
"Awwww, you want another potion? I will gladly fulfil your request."  
"NO-"

* * *

Sometimes, [MC] questions himself: why does cancel culture exist?  
And then realizes that this world was just messed up.

So imagine that: You sitting in a room, which had a double bed in the middle of the wall/room, a huge desk with art supplies and your digital stuff, your wardrobe next to your bed and finally a TV with consoles and games. Sounds nice, right?

Well yes but actually no. Because you weren't simply sitting in this imagination but also reading Tweets about yourself under the hashtag #cancelDest.

Never in his life, did [MC] ever thought that he would read Tweets about himself, nonetheless cancel Tweets.

While it was trending, it was mostly entertaining, as he doesn't let himself be bothered by such immature lads.  
He decided that he would also tweet something under the hashtag #cancelDest, simply because he wanted to see how the others reacted.

With a swift swipe, he opened up his profile and typed in his Tweet, quite amused about this.

**Starrydestruction tweeted:**

**Let's all cancel Dest! If we do, then maybe he won't bother anyone else. Such a cloud chaser😔✊🏼. #cancelDest.**

Perhaps, he shouldn't have done that but the confused tweets of others and others not sure if it was serious or not, had left him laughing for a while.

**dreamwastaken2 responded to @Starrydestruction:** **_yeah man, what a cloud chaser #cancelDest_ **

**badboyhalo responded to @Starrydestruction:** _**Why are you canceling yourself???**_

**Sapnap responded to @Starrydestruction:** _**What a pro gamer move. He truly is a big brain. #cancelDest** _

**Technoblade responded to @Starrydestruction: _l_** _**mao, he's trying to ditch the Dream Team. see, no one wants to be near dream.** _

**dreamwastaken2 responded to @technoblade and @Starrydestruction:** _**My follower count disagrees with you ;)** _


	7. 《Chapter 7: Sometimes, dreams are meant to be destroyed-I'M TALKING ABOUT YOU!》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo and Tommy.
> 
> [MC] was weaker than he thought he was and he hates that.
> 
> He just had to be soft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun with this chapter. I had fun with it, even if it was rushed.
> 
> Discord Link: https://discord.gg/WtTgGSZ8dT

Remember when [MC] said, he would regret tweeting about himself? Turned out to be one of his best regrets that he ever had.

The fact that Technoblade and Ranboo have noticed him is certainly not good on his side.  
Don't get him wrong, Techno's monotone voice and random topic discussion are absolutely hilarious and entertaining, as is Ranboo's chaotic and enthusiastic energy.

But that's what he had also thought about the Muffinteers before they even knew about him.  
He was kinda (very) relieved that Tommyinnit hadn't discovered him _yet,_ as that 'big man' wouldn't shut up about him for a second. He would gladly take any opportunity to make fun of [MC], he had a gut feeling about that.

Call it Big Bro instinct.

Now that he thinks about it, Dream didn't shut up and made fun of him, even if he doesn't really succeed in that as he does with Tommy.

[MC] was sitting on his bed, tired out of his mind. Maybe he could play Persona 5 and hang out with his best bro husband Ryuji.  
(He wasn't really his husband but he was sad that Ryuji and Yusuke weren't a dating option. He refused to date the others, simply imagining that he and Ryuji were unofficially dating without the usual couple stuff. It was his ideal Bromance.)

Already excited to play one of his favourite games, he stood up with rare energy that always seemed to disappear when he thinks about work or cleaning.

Look, it disappeared again.

And then he remembered his animation that was silently mocking him for weeks.  
"UGHHHH, WHY DID I CHOOSE ART AS MY HOBBY?!" "Because you-" "Don't remind me. I know exactly why. Don't remind me of my stupid mistakes." "Well-" "Nevermind, seeing you four already reminds me of all my mistakes I did."  
"HEY!"  
"Hi."

* * *

He had three days. Three days until the Manhunt begins and he sure as hell wasn't at the least bit prepared.  
Maybe he should just stay silent and never answer back when someone tries to contact him? It sounded easier than it was.

But he couldn't really practice alone.

[MC] grumbled quietly at that, not in the least feeling social enough to ask on the internet for a partner.

Fortunately for him, he had something called siblings, so 86% of his problems were solved by his siblings, except for a few ones, like the Dream SMP/Streaming one.

There [MC] sat, feeling more evil than he ever had. Might be from all the stress or from his siblings' stupidity. Or both.

"Oh, my dear beloved gremlins~ guess who is going to be my practice, dummies, for the next three days~"

Nada in all her glory, let out a terrified screech, not wanting to be a part of this. But she couldn't really escape from him, no one could ever escape him.

Not even [MC] himself.

Daren, on the other hand, felt confident for once. He was going to win, even if it was only one time, [MC] fell from height and not from his hands. **(If you are questioning why I am always changing Daren's pronouns, it's because they are genderfluid. Didn't want to make a huge deal about it, as it was unnecessary to build up the story for that specific revelation.)**

Daren was thirsting for blood but not as much as Louay and Bakr.  
Now you have to know, Louay and Bakr were always, and he really meant always, arguing. Whether it would be about seatings, who the fuq was right about some stupid subject, the exact same amount of a shared Twix or even if the other was walking one block into the territory of the other in Minecraft. So it was a big deal when both of them made a temporary alliance once they heard [MC]'s 'I WILL MURDER YOU ALL WITHOUT YOU EVEN HAVING A CHANCE AGAINST ME' tone.

They were gonna defeat him, cost it what they have.

* * *

They didn't even try hunting him. One second in, and once they heard [MC] chuckle, they got the hell out of there.

"WHY IS OUR BROTHER SO CRAZY?!"  
"I DON'T KNOW NADA, TELL ME WHY YOU ARE A LITTLE SHIT?!"  
"I-[MC], BAKR CALLED ME LITTLE SHIT!"  
"Oh? Where are you? Tell me so I can kill him."  
"NEVERMIND THAT, isn't the sun oh so beautiful?!"  
"Nada, it's night."  
"HOW SHOULD I KNOW WHEN MY FOCUS IS ON SURVIVING AND ESCAPING [MC], AND NOT MY SURROUNDINGS?!"  
"I don't-HE IS AFTER YOU!"  
"NO!"  
Someone was sobbing.  
"HE IS AFTER ME NOW."  
Screaming, screeching and cursing were heard. Afterwards an evil cackle, the neighbours already knowing that it was [MC] and his kids.

Yes, the neighbours think that they were his kids and that he was only a young-looking father.

But the [lastname] family didn't know about that, as they barely even leave the house for shopping and all that sh*t.

* * *

Tubbo was someone who didn't get involved in someone else's business. Why should he if it weren't his friends/family? It was one of the reasons why he ignored the trend and that Starrydestruction person but as soon as his followers asked him to react about him or even stream with him, he had to admit that his curiosity has gotten the better of him.

Now Tubbo here followed the majority of the Dream SMP members on Twitter, so he was kinda surprised when he saw a few Tweets about 'Starrydestruction'. What surprised him more than that, was the hashtag #cancelDest and the tweets in it. He wasn't unfamiliar with hate or general hurtful comments but this was a whole another level.

Most of them weren't even in the fandom and have been sending so many hateful tweets to Starrydestruction that Tubbo wasn't even sure if the other person could handle so much at once.

He was already going to just close Twitter for the day but then one Tweet caught his eye, surprisingly from Starrydestruction themself.

**Starrydestruction tweeted:**

**Let's all cancel Dest! If we do, then maybe he won't bother anyone else. Such a cloud chaser😔✊🏼. #cancelDest.**

Tubbo snorted at that, slightly confused but nonetheless, amused with the response on the hashtag. He scrolled down to the comment section to read the response of others and got surprised when he saw Techno' and the other tweets.

Now that he mused over them for a bit, he doesn't even really know why others were trying to cancel him. Some tweets said that they were cloud chasing, others said that they were a Dream wannabe, some even said that they were abusing their siblings.

Religion was also playing a part, as they were assuming that he was a Muslim, simply because he said Allah instead of god, that he wasn't cursing and that he didn't show any kind of interest to any sexual things.

Tubbo thought that this had nothing to do with cancelling them because cancelling someone based on their religion was another low.

Things weren't really making sense, as the arguments and reasons weren't consistent and the proof was simply lacking.

There were some clips but they were out of context and the one were he (he assumes that Starrydestruction was a male, he could be wrong but for now he was going to refer them as he.) fainted from stress, pressure and lack of self-care had made Tubbo even worried about the other.

A sigh left his mouth. Why couldn't humans leave others alone? Maybe he should ask him if he wanted to stream.

It's not like he was going to make matters worse with that, right? Even if he didn't know Dest that well, he has that tiny urge in him to prove Dest's innocence. Why? Tubbo doesn't know and it scares him a bit.

* * *

[MC] had the time of his life.

He destroyed his siblings, read the confused tweets about his and the MCYT's response to the #cancelDest and was now enjoying his well-deserved macaroons. Yes, he was smiling with delight when he was eating them, don't judge him. He was currently sitting in the living room, reading some Dream SMP fanfiction that were SFW. (He won't make the same mistake as last time, he swore that.) Fanfictions were really facinating for him as he just adores how fans could interpret some small and insignificant scene into such well-written stories and fiction. It was intriguing him as he couldn't fathom how they even thought about it in that way instead of this way.

The couch he was sitting on was fairly large and comfterble, not too soft and not to hard. a plate and mug next to him as there was a coffee table with snacks on it. The TV was in front of him, hanging on the wall and blasting some commercial ad, which he didn't really pay attention to.

[MC] grinned widely at his phone, immersed in the fanfiction, of Dream being chased away from his home. It was really interesting as Dream was trying to move on from his past and cope with his new situation. Living alone, building his own farm, sewing his clothes and reflecting on his past.

It was fun reading it and he thought that maybe, just maybe today will be a great day.

But good times do not last forever, he learned it the hard way.

**_(-loudsirensscreamingHELP)_ **

A notification popped up, signalling him that Tubbo had tweeted something. Thinking that it wasn't really important and time-consuming, he clicked on it to read and like it.

But what Tubbo tweeted was something he dreaded and didn't expect.

**Tubbo @TubboLive tweeted:**

**Heya @Starrydestructtion, do you want to stream with me today or some other time :)?**

WHAT WAS HE SUPPOSED TO DO?! SAY YES?!

* * *

He did.

He just couldn't say no to Tubbo.  
If it were Tommy, that would be another story. Maybe. No, it wouldn't because he has a soft spot for kids.

It has already been established that his siblings weren't kids but gremlins.

His gremlins but who cares?

So please do not attack him for being such a softie, okay? [MC] would stream with them once and then explain them kindly in the end that he won't be streaming anymore.

Yes, he was that confident of himself winning the Manhunt that he would already deny any stream offers.

"[MC]?" He whipped his head towards the source of the voice. It was Louay.

"Yeah? Something wrong?" he asked a bit worried as his little brother's expression shifted. He looked unsure about something and hesitated a lot.

"...can you...tell us a story? Like you used to do when we went to bed? Just sit there and tell us a story that you thought on spot?"

[MC] startled at that a bit sad that Louay hesitated to ask him for that. Everything changed so fast and it scared him.  
But he couldn't appear weak in front of his family, they were depending on him.

A soft smile graced his face, some underlaying sadness on that smile.

"Of course you idiots. Why didn't you ask sooner, already thinking that it's just for babies?" Teasing was also something he didn't do often nowadays.

"What? No! Your stories are awesome and sometimes questionable with Bakr commenting on it, but still awesome!" The unsure expression melted into an excited one and [MC] relished the pure happiness of his brother.

Maybe this wasn't as bad as he thought it was.  
Still kinda miffed about all the drama that involved him but not that mad or anxious.

In all his softness he almost forgot about his streaming appointment for today.

"Hey Louay, you like Tubbo, right?"  
"Yeah! He and Tommy are my favourite streamers. Why do you ask?"

[MC]'s smile turned into a grin.  
"Guess who is streaming with Tubbo?"  
"oh mY GOD!"

It was worth accepting that streaming offer if he could make his little bro happy with that. That was all that mattered to him(besides his macaroons and freedom).

* * *

Look, Tubbo only tweeted it out of joke after he watched both streams of Dest. He already knew that Dest hated it but Tubbo was still impressed with how he handled it so well.

It was only supposed to be a joke, nothing more. He was expecting a rejection or no answer.

So he didn't really think much of it when Dest replied. Tubbo was in the middle of a stream but the chat was freaking out for some reason. Maybe it was because of the tweet from Starrydestruction?

**Starrydesrtuction @Starrydestruction replied to @TubboLive**

**Why not? I can do it today for a bit. Would we play Minecraft?**

And Tubbo just gaped at the tweet, not believing that this was true. With urgency, he tapped on his profile, making sure that it really was Dest and not a fake account.

It wasn't.

"Oh my god...Chat, is this a dream? If it is, don't wake me up."

He had to call Tommy. This was mindblowing and really really making him so happy for some reason.

Could be probably that Dest willingly wanted to stream with him, even if he showed his distaste on his other streams.  
And it made him feel special.

"I'm gonna call Tommy for a sec. This is- Wow, I can't-"

His phone ringed.  
Once.  
Twice.  
"Tubbo? Why are you so giddy? Who texted you?" Tommy's face appeared up close on his phone.

It seemed that Tommy was watching his stream and was puzzled about his behaviour.

He bounced on his chair, not able to contain his excitement any longer.

"Remember my tweet?"  
"Yeah, were you stupidly asked some guy who doesn't want to stream if he wanted to stream? What about it?"  
"He accepted Tommy!"  
"No way. There is-Fuck off, you are-Tubbo, are you serious? Like, actually fucking serious? Because thsi is the worst joke I have heard from you and there were plenty of bad jokes you made."

Tubbo snorted at that. "No, I'm actually serious! Check your Twitter if you don't believe me."

You could see Tommy shifting and clicking on his phone to check on the claim that Tubbo made. He was still skeptical but it soon turned into surprise.

"What the fuck??? Did you bribe him or some shit because I won't consider it as true when I saw him denying every offer Dream made to keep him streaming. That's just-"

Tubbo tuned him out, in favour of adding Dest into a discord chat.

Seconds later Dest called him.

He denied later on that he squicked because it was a manly yelp nothing else.


	8. 《Chapter 8:Christmas special, though I am a Muslim, knowing nothing about it :D》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [MC]'s love for macaroons have caught up to him and caused him some problems.
> 
> Namely nicknames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. My mother got the Corona Virus which is the reason I haven't posted for a few days. I try to post every second day but I can't promise anything. BUT THANKS FOR ALL THE KIND WORDS AND COMMENTS. I TRY TO RESPOND IMMEDIATELY BUT I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY BUT KNOW THAT I READ EVERY SINGLE COMMENT!  
> A special that will be 100% shorter than the other chapters. BUT HAVE THIS PICTURE I DREW.  
> THE ONE IN THE HOOD IS [MC]'S SKIN IN MINECRAFT.  
> My social medias if you wanna see more art or want to send me some fanart: ShinsArtSpace for Tumblr, Twitter, YouTube, Instagram, DeviantArt and any other social.

Look, [MC] is someone who can and will cherish any moment with his siblings.  
But this, this was ridiculous.

"Please???" Daren was standing in front of him, her hands in a prayer position.  
"PLEASE?!"  
"OKAY, I WILL MAKE YOU ALL MACAROONS. BUT LET ME STREAM WITH TUBBO FIRST." Yes, they were annoying him about it for days, telling him that it was a substitute for Christmas.

"HECK YEAH! WE ARE GONNA BE EATING SOME GOOD SWEETS! WHO NEEDS CHRISTMAS WHEN YOU HAVE [MC] THAT CAN COOK YOU ANYTHING ANYDAY!"  
'No' would have been a better response but they were annoying him all day and damn it all, Bakr was really perserving.

One day, he promises it, he will let them do the chores for a whole damn week. [MC] doesn't care if the house would burn down, he ain't a miracle worker like they think he is.

Daren, who was previously stood in front of him, was now skipping into her shared room with Nada. He stared for a moment and later on groaned when he realized what he had done.

"Oh Allah, why can't I say no to teenagers and kids???" It was a mystery that would remain unanswered for a long long time.

After moping for a second, [MC] turned around and prepared himself for the stream he would have with Tubbo and, quite possibly, Tommy.

Rarely has he made such dangerous moves (okay, that was a lie, he wasn't called Satan for nothing.) but the happiness of Louay is more important than his. Who cares if he really doesn't want to stream? No one.

No one cares.

Why would they?

* * *

Perhaps he should have asked what the fuq they were gonna play.  
[MC] certainly didn't expect Tubbo to invite him to the Dream SMP for a tour.

At first, he wanted to refuse but then a brilliant idea crashed into his head.  
He could take screenshots of the buildings and landscapes so he wouldn't struggle to draw the buildings as much as he does now.

So he agreed. And Tubbo added him in a Discord Server.

Look, my dude here HATES telephone calls with passion, he would rather speak in person than through a rectangular thingie.  
Without a second thought, he clicked on the calling button and spoke through it as confident as he could.

"Heya Tubbo."

[MC] heard a gasp. He assumed that it was Tubbo. He was wrong.

"JESUS, LOOK AT-You reaaaalllly weren't joking! TUBBO!"

Look at that, [MC] was right about Tommy.  
He chuckled at that.  
"Hello to you too, Tommy."  
"WOAH, LOOK AT THAT, I'M FAMOUS. I mean, of course, he knows about me! Who doesn't?"

He decided to humour the boy for a bit.  
"I don't know, but my siblings do certainly know you."

Even though he couldn't see them, h could feel their joy radiating from the call.

It felt nice.  
( _ **whywhywhyWHYTHE-)**_

[MC] cleared his throat to gain their utmost attention. A bit nervous, he decided that he had to ask them for the Server thing.

"So, I know we just met and so but could you invite me to the Dream SMP server? I will prepare myself for my own stream and open up my Minecraft...Tubbo?"

He was explaining himself when he just realized that Tubbo didn't even say one thing to him. Or at all.

"Oh sorry! I still can't believe that you agreed on us streaming together. But anyways. Hello Dest! I will be adding you into the Server shortly. Wait a minute."

"Okay, So Big D-"  
"Already a nickname for me, huh?"  
"Yeah, wait- you need a new one. Big D is already Dream. How about...macaroon?"  
"Why the frick macaroon???"  
"Dude, you are absolutely obsessed with them. I swear, I could have mistaken macaroon as the name of your partner, so often you were talking about them lovingly."  
"I- Please don't say anything more, Dream will certainly use it to make my life resemble more a (Y/N) story and I really don't want to read more hate tweets. But the fanfics are fine."  
"Lmao- Wait a dang minute, you have fanfics??? AND YOU READ THEM?!"

[MC] grinned at that. Yeah, it was true that he already has fanfictions about himself and the others but mostly crack ones.

Yes, there were certainly dirty ones but he won't acknowledge them. He likes to keep his dignity for a while longer, thank you very much.  
"Yep. They are certainly creative, even if there were some that I would rather forget."  
Tommy spluttered and later on laughed at that.

He kept on talking with Tommy, all the while he was preparing his stream that he started willingly.  
"Wow, Roon, you were one of the few persons that is nice to me. Unlike a certain _Wilbur Soot._ " "Yeah, siblings are really mean to each other. But yeah, you are nothing compared to my siblings. Annoying little gremlins these kids." "HEAR THAT TUBBO!? I AM NOT THAT ANNOYING AS EVERYONE SAYS!" "Yeah, yeah, he probably only said that so he won't hurt your feelings."

Dayum, since when was Tubbo such a savage?

"No, he wouldn't-Not Roon, my buddy Dest and replacement of Wilbur Soot. He would never do something like that to me. Lying? Not Roon."

[MC] will deny it forever but he may have felt a little warm in his chest at that. Someone trusted him even if it was just for fun.

"Nah, I mean it. Nada, Louay, Bakr and Daren are really annoying. More than Tommy and Dream."

He heard a triumphal shout and a delightful chuckle. Even though he was only three-four years older than them, it doesn't mean that he can simply ignore that annoying brotherly feeling in his heart.

"Well then, let's start this tour! Hello, chat, today I decided to stream willingly with Tubbo for once. It will be the last time, as I am certainly sure that I will win the Manhunt in the next two days."

* * *

"Look here! This is the bee house! Aren't they so adorable?" Tubbo's figure was jumping up and down, excitement visible on his face.

Dest couldn't help himself and chuckled at that. He still didn't enter the Server as he had to fix some issues with his laggy computer.

"Yeah, they certainly are."

 _**DreamS(I)MP:** _ _bsdkhgvdga LOOK HOW SOFT HE IS WITH TUBBO AND TOMMY, MY HEART-_  
 _**klopapierbeike:** _ _It's as if Dest was their brother and I am here for that._  
 _**guccibrrrr:** _ _It's okay, I didn't need my heart anyway. I can totally handle Dest with such ease._  
 _**whytho:** _ _I just- His chuckle, his soft behaviour, how kind he is with Tommy and Tubbo, his vOICE- I can't handle more *sob*_  
 _**misterstop:** _ _I swore to myself I would stay straight. I failed. Greatly._  
 _**lesbianbread:** _ _Oh wow, look who is straight again? Me._

[MC] glanced at his chat for a second and then chocked on the air.

"Dest? Are you okay???"  
"Hey Roon, don't die yet! I still want to see you fight with Dream and Techno!"

More coughing and then laughter.

His laughter was too nice and the chat took it personally.  
"I just read my chat and they were just so dang funny, sorry for worrying you."

 _ **abrakaboom:**_ _SFJGKJGVBSB DOES HE KNOW WHAT HIS LAUGH DOES TO US??? IT'S MAKING THE GAYS AND STRAIGHTS STRAIGHT AND GAY.🌈_ 🌌🥰🥺  
 _ **jojoposing:**_ _DUDE WHY IS HE SO WHOLESOME?! MY HEART AND IND CAN'T KEEP UP._ 💗💖💞💕💟💘💝  
 _ **qwintuq:**_ _see you all at my funeral. RIP me. died because of Dest's laugh and soft behaviour and his existent._ ☠  
 _ **DestSimp:**_ _P L E A S E I cannot- he is just_ 🥺

"I- Aw guys, I didn't know that my laugh was so nice-" He laughed again when he saw the next bunch.

 **hakhak donated 5€**  
 _ **My dude, We can't handle such softness. I bet with you there will be news about some of us dead in our room with your laugh and chuckle in repeat.**_  
 _ **Please, we cannot afford so many funerals Dest-**_ 😔✊🏻

**dreamwastaken donated 17€**   
_**Look at you! Streaming without me but with the child and bee. And please send me some of those fanfics you read. I wanna see it.** _

"Tubbo, is Dream in the Server- Wait a sec, you read fanfics???"

**dreamwastaken donated 69€**   
_**Always did my dude and (Y/N)** _

"Yeeah, Dream is in the SMP, why?"  
"...Sometimes I ask myself what I did wrong to deserve such torture."

* * *

Tubbo looked at his screen with excitement. He would see Dest's skin and even play with him! It was a bit nerve-wracking but he doesn't really acknowledge that as he read his chat and donation.

Most of them were really funny, others were supportive and a few rare ones were really mean but not to him.

It was to Dest and he didn't really like that. So many accusations and false information.

"Tubbo, are you on the spawn spot? I will be entering shortly, I just have to deal with some... _inconvenience._ "

For some reason, Dest's change in tone sends a shiver down his back and he instantly pitied the inconvenience.  
He was glad that Dest liked him, that's what the chat said.

"I'm back!" The cheer in Dest's tone was slightly frightening and he almost didn't ask what he exactly did.

"What did you do...?"  
"Oh, I just destroyed some dreams. You know, the usual."  
NO HE DOESN'T KNOW AND NOW HE DOESN'T WANT TO KNOW. 


	9. 《Chapter 9: Tommy, Tubbo, my Twitter is blowing up, hel-PISS OF PISSBABY!》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaos, soft and of course a savage and badass [MC]
> 
> But still no Macaroons for the man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not uploading so much. I caught the virus snd almost died as I'm a risk patient. I try to maintain my upload schedule but I can't promise anything.  
> Enjoy this chapter.  
> Published 10th January 2021  
> Edited 11th January 2021

Once upon a time, [MC] had something called peace. But that disappeared soon when he accidentally became a well-known Streamer against his will.

Now that alone was a big deal and problem for him but now he had dug his own grave deeper with the acceptance of Tubbo's streaming proposal.

Maybe he could simply pretend that his WLAN was getting weaker and weaker until it disconnects him fully.  
Problem: [MC] promised Louay to stream with Tubbo until the end and more importantly: it was Christmas. His family personally doesn't celebrate Christmas as they were all Muslims but he can and will give Tubbo this stream as a present.

"Dest, please don't tell me you have committed several crimes and murders, _I beg you."_

That startled [MC] from his thinking. Why would Tubbo think he-Ohhhhhhh.  
Because he said that he destroyed some dreams like he would understand it without question.

Hearing Tubbo's questions asked with such alarmed tone, made [MC] chuckle playfully malicious for the effects.

"Well now that you mentioned it..." His tone getting deeper and evil, relishing the terrified screams of a certain blond.  
A splutter. "WHAT THE FUCK, MAN?! This is- Tubbo, ditch him, he is a psychopath, sadist! HE WILL MURDER YOU NEXT!"  
Look, Tommy was being reasonable at the time, as his response was justified. I MEAN, DEST COULD POTENTIALLY BE A SERIAL KILLER AND NO ONE WOULD BE AWARE OF THAT.

"OH GOD, PLEASE DON'T MURDER US, YOU CAN KILL WILL GLADLY BUT LEAVE US ALONE!" Did Dest tell you that he loved scaring anyone he can with simple wording? He might feel a teensy bit bad for potentially traumatising Tommy and Tubbo but it was so dang amusing.  
"Tubbo, why me and not George?!" Oh look at that, Wilby arrived! A potential new victim perhaps.   
"...You heard us?" The hesitation in Tommy's voice cracked him up.   
"OF COURSE WE HEARD YOU! YOU ARE ON OUR DISCORD VOICE CHAT, YOU MORON."  
"WE?!"  
"Hello." A familiar monotonous voice rang out.  
"Hello, Techno." Tubbo greeted back. 

Look at that, he gained his big brother dominance in less than 6 minutes! He didn't think that it would work against them that well. Not against Techno and Wilbur but he will get there.

"Tubbo, Tommy, chill. I didn't commit any crime yet-"  
"YET?! WHAT, YOU PLAN TO COMMIT ONE?!"  
"-but I may have taken care of a certain blob."  
"SEE?! HE IS A- Wait, do you mean Big D?"  
"Yep."  
"Okay, nevermind then. He will stay with us forever."

The exchange between the two reminded him of his conversations with Jasmin but tame and short.

 _ **DestSimp**_ _: He assessed dominance once again. Dest is getting out of control._  
 _ **DestSimp**_ _: WHAT DID HE DO WITH DREAM?! AND WHY DID TOMMY CHANGE HIS MIND SO FAST???_  
 ** _snans:_** _I fear for Technoblade's and Dream's life. Dest is truly Satan in disguise._  
 _ **Transright**_ _:_ _Can we talk about the 'not yet'?! Dude is planning to commit some life deleting!_  
 _ **Grillssm:**_ _Deep voiced Satan with many talents and a soft side everyone adores? Yeah, hello hell, I came to claim my spot in hell._  
 _ **Chaoslover:**_ _Tommy being okay with someone? Rare._  
 _ **MARINEFORDTRAUMATISEDME:**_ _OHDUYFIGYIGDDAJAG WHY IS NO ONE TALKING ABOUT TUBBO SACRIFICING WILBUR WITHOUT A SECOND THOUGHT???_  
 _ **Oshiyete:**_ _Look at Dest. LOOK AT HIM BEING SUCH A BRO TO THEM. I S T A N._

[MC] laughed quietly.

 _ **DestSimp:**_ _STOP BEING SO ADORBS MY HEART-_ 💖💘💔 _*sob*_  
 _ **DreamSimp:**_ _ASDGJGVDSS HE KNOWS WHAT HE IS DOING THAT-THAT MUFFIN_ 🥺  
 _ **Heather:**_ _I'm trying my best to stay straight but he won't let me._  
 _ **frrrrrend:**_ _*sob*_  
 _ **spaceisfun:**_ _Let me just-HE IS ILLEGAL._  
 _ **grtest:**_ _Ugh, his laugh isn't that good. It's kinda ugly. Stupid 14 years old girl stans liking someone so incompetent._  
 _ **Ülpertan:**_ _Look at them haters. Making other people insecure about their laughs and general things they can't really control. And don't generalize stans as 14 years old girls. That's stupid as I have seen more guys than girls. Smh, y'all wasting efforts with that._

[MC] read the chat with silence and pride. Of course, he read the hate comments but it honest to god didn't bother him as said.  
"Thank you Ülpertan for defending stans and clarifying the definition of stan."  
"Huh? Dest, what are you doing?" Tubbo's voice ranged out clearly, curious as to why he was suddenly talking about stans and their definition.  
"Nothing to worry about. I will enter the Server shortly, wait a sec."

Just as [MC] was about to click on the Server, a donation rang out, loud and clear, for everyone to hear.

_**grtest donated 6€** _   
_Look at him, not even denying anything I wrote or anyone has! Pathetic. Clout chasing and taking advantage of this situation without a second thought. It would do everyone a favour if you just died, you pathetic son of a bitch. Can't even laugh right, not to mention exist._

"WHAT THE FU-" Quackity shouted angrily before he got interrupted by Badboyhalo.

"Why are you all so mean towards-" This time Tubbo was the one interrupting Bad, not understanding why the donation were so mean towards Dest.

"Dest, oh god, are you ok-" Sapnap and Ranboo asked at the time, unaware that they were in sync.

"Please don't listen to th-" A soft female voice rang out and Dest could barely make it out as Niki.

"JESUS, WHO PISSED IN HIS-" The funny mic was once again back but this time with vengeance.

"Dest, please answ-" Eret's deep and soothing voice overlapped Jschlatt's booming one, his/their concern audible for anyone to hear.

"You know, I crave some bloo-" The nonchalant respond from Techno was slightly unnerving but Philza cut his sentence off. 

"THIS IS TOTALLY UNACCEP-" The rage was clear in Philza's tone, Wilbur having also shouted at the donation angrily. 

"Oh god-" The rest was not clear for him to make out, as everyone tried to speak at once.  
"Why-"

"Thank you grtest for donating 6€! I hope you have a great day and future. Because if I'm honest with you, you won't get far with such behaviour in your future. Be glad that such things do not phase me, as I have heard so much worse and have hardened myself against such comments. I get it, you don't like me, cool, we have something in common. If you are still here or if anyone planned to make such similar donation, please listen to me. Do not send such horrendous words to anyone. It can and will hurt others as it takes a toll on their mental health. It can lead to something much more terrible and it will follow you through the rest of your life. Knowing that you may have driven a person into suicide, will make you feel a pang of heavy guilt and burden you. I hope you will reconsider your choices as they matter more than you think."

Silence.

"HOLY SHIT, DEST- YOU-BRUUH I CAN'T EVEN REPLY TO THAT."  
"Bruuuh, you destroyed them with such kindness it hurts."  
"Woah...that was...amazing."

Wait, were those Quackity, Techno and Ranboo?  
WAIT, DID THEY HEAR HIS DONATION AND RESPOND?!  
 _WHERE THERE THE OTHERS ALSO LISTENING?!_  
 _ **P A N I C.**_

_**No.** _   
_**Don't panic.** _   
_**That's stupid.** _   
_**Just...peace out like that one meme/dude.** _

His thoughts are stupid and he hates it.

* * *

Did [MC] stall for 15 minutes, so he won't enter the SMP? Yes, yes he did.  
Did he adjust into the Discord fully with all those big streamers and YouTubers? No, he didn't.  
Can you blame him? Probably.

"Damn, I forgot something. Hold on." He stood up and walked towards his doorframe. He leaned against it and shouted out for his gremlins.

"LOUAY, BAKR, NADA, DAREN! KOMMT HER, IHR HÄSSLICHKEITEN. LASS UNS ZUSAMMEN DREAM SMP ANSCHAUEN UND CHAOS VERANSTALTEN!"  
("LOUAY, BAKR, NADA, DAREN! GET HERE, YOU UGLY GREMLINS. LET'S ENTER THE SMP AND MAKE CHAOS TOGETHER!")

"ENDLICH WERDEN ANDERE UNSERE SCHMERZEN SPÜREN! ALHAMDULILLAH!"  
("FINALLY! OTHERS WILL FINALLY FEEL OUR PAIN! ALHAMDULILLAH!")

Trampling and exited shouting were heard but for some odd reason, the MCYT'S had a strange foreboding feeling that they do not like for one bit.

* * *

They should have known.

_**90 minutes before** _

**(Minecraft will be described a bit more realistic as I like that more. Sometimes, I'll switch to describing it as a block game and sometimes** **like** **it was real life.)**

Tubbo stood on the spawn point, excited to be finally playing with the older male(?).  
He had patiently waited for 15 minutes and denied for Dest when someone else offered to show him the Server.

He asked first and Dest accepted. Tubbo won't let anyone else steal Dest's attention when he specifically agreed with him.  
So you bet your ass that he squealed a bit when he finally saw Dest's skin for the first time.

The first prominent thing were his eyes. They were heterochromia and faded like someone had been actively trying to put this man down. His eyes were red and [eyecolour], which were really beautiful and nice if he was being honest.  
His hair was a nice cyan, framing his [skintone] face nicely.

When his eyes roomed down to his outfit, he had to admit that Dest had good fashion sense.

[Have a picture that I drew. Can't describe shit lmao.][Uploading it next chapter.]

Now Tubbo here knows exactly what Dest wanted and what he would prefer to avoid.  
Those were small, but significant, details that he caught in his last two streams.

One was when Daren told them about Dest's personal Server and his satanic habits he developed.  
The other was his voice. He tended to talk quietly and soft as if he thought his voice would break when he would talk a bit louder. Even his shouting wasn't that loud.  
But those weren't that important, what was, is that Dest was an Animator and Artist, which meant that he needed some spicy content.  
AND THAT'S WERE THEY WOULD DO SOME CANON STUFF.

Yeah okay, maybe he did plan it out more thoroughly than he thought he would but no one could really judge him for that.

Again, Dest showed major distaste in attention and extreme pressure. Understandable. Who dafuq liked pressure??? Besides masochists and Jasmin.

"Woaaahhh! Your skin looks really good!"  
Tubbo heard a bashful chuckle from Dest.  
"Aw, thank you. I got inspired by all of your skins."  
"REALLY?! THAT'S AWESOME!"

With an unknown weight gone, Tubbo slowly forgot about his creeping anxiety and unnecessary worries that he had about his meeting with Dest.

Dest felt like an older brother, soft and protective like he could simply just talk to him whenever something was troubling him. It felt nice.

* * *

Definitely confused about the silence of the others (mainly Tommy and Quackity), [MC] walked towards the shorter male.  
Tubbo was certainly smaller than him, as he was whooping 196cm (6'5).

Yes, he was sadly a giant next to anyone besides Ranboot, Ranboot was also a fellow giant with his 198cm (6'6).

Tubbo stared at him with excitement and such joy that [MC] simply couldn't find it in himself to disappoint him with stalling any longer.

"Well, then Tubbo. Care to give me a tour of this lovely location?"

The excitement turned into bouncing and a gleeful grin.

"I'm gonna show you my beehive! Come with me, it's that way!"

And without any hesitation, [MC] followed him with a small smile, content with the temporary peace.

He should have asked Tubbo why the others were so suspiciously quiet. It could have prevented the chaos that would be created in the next 30 minutes.  
But he didn't and followed the still chirping Tubbo to the beehive.  
Sometimes, even if it's rare, [MC] hopes for a calm and relaxing hang out with others.

Even if he knew that it will all be going in chaos and destruction.  
Why do you think he named his socials 'Starydestruction'?

He was the one that caused the destruction in the chaos, even if it was indirectly.

"Hey Dest, if you, let's say theoretically, won the Manhunt, would you still play with us? Without anyone streaming?"

Tubbo looked over his shoulder and had this one hopeful look his siblings would have when they ask him to spend time with them. It always broke his heart when he had to reject them as he was the only one who provides food and money.

[MC] hesitated with that. He won't lie; he enjoyed their presence. But...His family comes first.

It seemed that Tubbo noticed his hesitation as he was quickly waving his hands.  
"It's okay if you don't want to! I understand that-"  
Quickly interrupting the rambling boy in front of him, he put one hand on Tubbo's shoulder.

"No no no no no! I would gladly play with from time to time. It's just that I have a busy schedule."  
With uncertainty, Tubbo looked at him with a tiny amount of hope in his eyes.  
"Really?! I- Thank you!"

He was already jumping around, leaving [MC] behind him.

Is that how his siblings felt when he spends time with them?

Guilt panged into his heart, as he realized how much their life has changed since the last seven months.

He will make it right again, even if it meant sacrificing his own desire and needs.  
(He got so much money from the donations in his last two streams. It could help them immensely.)

* * *

The bees were adorable and the [lastname] family couldn't deny it. I MEAN LOOK AT THEM! So fluffy and cute!

Ahem, they were getting out of track.

Bakr and Louay were sitting beside [MC], whispering ideas on what he could do to tort- I mean- show them his gaming skills.  
Daren sat behind him with her Capri-Sun, slurping on it every so often. He is surprised that it's not empty.  
Nada was sitting on his lap, watching with awe as her brother was talking to thousands of people with such ease. He didn't even appear slightly nervous or uncomfortable even though he had major anxiety and all the other existing mental health issues.  
 **(In Germany it was once called Capri-Sonne and now Capri-Sun. I am sad and mad. The same with Toys-R-Us. NOW THE SHIZ IS CALLED SMITHS TOYS SUPER STORE. W H Y.)**

Even if they were the younger siblings that enjoyed to annoy each other, they still admired [MC] greatly. They knew that he was constantly exhausted as he had to care for them and pay the bills.

Louay admired him, even more, when he accepted the streaming invite from Tubbo for his sake, as [MC] knew that Louay loved to watch Tubbo's streams regularly.

Daren loved how [MC] claimed dominance in the whole MCYT community with alarming speed and ease. She loved how he yeeted his anxiety through the window and didn't fake his personality, how he was treating everyone like he would with a real person.

No exceptions, even the celebrities were victims of his sadistic tendencies. And Daren loved and feared that at the same time.

Bakr was only here to see the others suffer. (Or his brother. Maybe Technoblade could finally rival [MC] in the subject of bullying others. He doesn't think so.)  
But even he couldn't deny admiring and loving his brother for his bravery and willingness to sacrifice himself for their happiness.

Nada now was something else.  
As she was only five years old, she can still be easily swayed by others. But even if she was only a little child, she still could say that [MC] was someone she would look up her entire life. He was somewhat of a dad and brother at the same time. A dather.  
A great sadistic dather.

"Dest, I watched the stream where Ranboo, Tubbo and Fundy were building the beehive! It was fun to watch."

Tubbo's character quickly spun towards his, shock visible on his face.

"Your brother watches my stream? Wait, are they all here?" He asked with joy.

"Sup." Daren threw her hand up as a greeting, even though there was no webcam or any kind of recording.

"Yeah! I watch all of your streams!"

"Aww, that's wholesome. Thank you!"

Look at him, [MC] is getting soft again.  
But that's okay. Only his siblings were there to watch him getting all soft and protective for them.

"So Destings-"  
"Destings?"  
"Dest's siblings, all of them."  
"Ahhh. Kinda like Drista."  
"Yeah, like her! So Destings, who do you watch every so often?"

Louay grinned eagerly, bouncing on his seat impatiently. [MC] nudged him on his shoulder. He whispered to him quietly, so that no one besides his siblings could hear him.  
" _You don't have to worry about keeping quiet. You don't have to wait for Tubbo to ask you specifically._ _Just_ _talk."_

And with his big brother's reassurance, Louay began to talk about his favourite streamers enthusiastic.

"Well, um, please excuse my English. I am still learning how to pro- prona-"  
"Pronounce."  
"Pronounce certain things. Words."

Tubbo chuckled. "Don't worry about it. Your English is good for a...10 years old kid. Nonetheless for someone that is learning it from scratch."

Louay beamed.  
For [MC], this meant a lot. They were enjoying themselves as if they were only calling some friends and not streaming worldwide.

They continued to talk about streamers, [MC] occasionally correcting their pronunciations and helping them out, translating certain words into English.

 _**Friedchicken:** _ _I am not okay. HE IS SO WHOLESOME, LOOK AT HIM BEING SUCH A BIG BRO FOR THEM._  
 _**squaklu:** _ _In this episode, we get_ _a_ _sweet filler episode before we enter the next arc called: Dest_ _against_ _the world. In the somewhat filler episode, we get a soft and protective Dest that has been actively playing with Tubbo and the Destlings. It has been the cause of many deaths for his simps, one of them even writing a letter as_ _to_ _why they_ _died_ _. Will Drama and Anguish destroy this peaceful moment or will Dest preserve his peace for a long time?_  
 _**huminabutdestuwu's:** _ _I just wanted to know_ _what_ _the trend was about and now here I am, invested in his drama and comedy life._  
 _**orphanwithparents:** _ _I have a feeling if Techno met Dest that the whole Server wouldn't survive. Look at him bullying the adults with such ease. And then Techno._  
 _**Tuminresin:** _ _Look,_ _I_ _still ain't over Dest's respond against his haters and how smooth it was._  
 _**yyeezziizz:** _ _brb, have to cry into my pillow again after seeing soft Dest again. My heart can't handle mORE-_

"Come with me! I'll show you L'Manberg." **(Yes, I watched the 6th January stream and what the frick happened. It will all be included,** **I** **promise.)**

"Kay." [MC] followed Tubbo, listening to his rambling and excited laugh.  
Strangely enough, he forgot about the others and how silent it was without Quackity interrupting them with his strange character or Mexican Dream.

And all was good until he saw Techno log in.  
Damn, he knew that chaos will ensure shortly.  
"Hey Dest and Destlings," Tubbo called out.  
He hummed, signalling him that he was listening.  
"Don't let Tommy speak with you or your Destlings. He will use it as a chance to put it on his title and thumbnail."

Oh, he knew.  
His siblings knew.

"TUBBO, YOU DICK, THAT WAS SUCH A GENIUS CLICKBAITNG IDEA AND NOW YOU RUINED IT! NOW THEY WON'T EVEN TALK TO ME!"  
"Yeah, that was the intention."  
"Fuck you, you tiny dwarf!"  
"Hey-"

 **hianxiety donated 4€!**  
Mans out there causing chaos without doing anything. Am I enjoying it? Heck yeah. And merry Christmas Dest!

"Yep, that's why my username is Starrydestruction. And merry Christmas to you all. We don't celebrate Christmas but I wish anyone who does a great day."

He heard a chorus of ''merry Christmas'' and ''thank you's'', no one questioning him why he doesn't celebrate Christmas.

* * *

Far away from L'Manberg, two persons were making their way towards their new guest. One had kindness as intention, the other the opposite.

Chaos will ensure but no one knew that.  
They will in 45 minutes.  
And oh boy, is the SMP not ready for that.


	10. 《Chapter 10: Have you considered that I hate yo-DON'T YOU DARE KILL MY BIRB!》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twitter is toxic.  
> [MC] is tired.  
> The MCYT are getting protective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back and healthy! Enjoy! [P.S: it's thefuck a.m and my sleep is gone.]

Sometimes [MC] wonders what in the world he did wrong. Right now, [MC] was starring at Tubbo with something akin softness, as the smaller one was still rambling about L'Manberg and its plans.

Look, [MC] finally acknowledged the nauseating gut feeling and was tensing a bit.

Every time he saw a shadow or something similar rush out of the corner of his eyes, he would look over quickly and realise that it was just nature or his own clothes/hair. Tubbo was still immersed in his conversation, not noticing how tense and guarded [MC] was.

Techno and Ranboo entering the game made it even worse for him, as he could already feel the chaos and destruction form itself slowly.

When Tubbo and [MC] heard the familiar ping of someone joining the SMP, both of them checked who has decided to grace their presence to them. The excitement was visible on the smaller ones face, as he enjoyed it immensely to talk with the half enderman with memory problems. He vividly remembers messing with Ranboo for quite a while, even with his Twitch Chat snitching every five minutes.

But [MC] could only gape in astonishment, his hopes for a serene stream diminishing quite fast and rapidly. He turned around to look at his siblings with a gaze pleading for help, as he has already the intuition of the everlasting chaos.

Those gremlins only smiled, aware that they couldn't really do something about it.

"Tubbo, please tell me that we are only going to do touring and peaceful stuff. Please." "Well, I planned to do something but it won't be violent or important! It's gonna be fiiine."

[MC] should have questioned it more, as Tubbo's tone unsettled him greatly.

"Okay, I trust you."

"Thank you!"

* * *

Techno was in his cabin, talking to his stream and explaining what his plans are for today. Tommy wasn't online but Techno already expected that. Well, they did plan to get some of his weapons back but how exactly was still in planning.

Maybe he could bully the newcomer, to test him and gain some content.

I mean, Dest was a clout chance, his situation gaining him fame and attention. If that ain't a clout opportunity than he doesn't know what is.

Noticing that he was getting distracted, he finally left his cosy cabin to greet his new content.

"Okay Chat, let's bully the new nerd. Dream will probably, no certainly, be with him, which means more clout for me, which also means more millionaires to donate to me."

His skin looked at the Camera straight ahead, showing how serious Techno was about his statement.

* * *

"Ayyyy, my bro!"

[MC] didn't have to turn around to know who exactly decided to sling their arm around his shoulder.

"Hello, Quackity." He answered back quite monotonous and, well, dead, signalling that he was quite done with social interacting.

"Why so cold, man? Come on, be a little more relaxed! Why don't I and Tubbo introduce you to the others? I mean, you'd have to do it later with the Manhunt tomorrow, ya know?" [MC] knew that Quackity was teasing him only a little bit but he had the feeling that Quackity doubted his skills in Minecraft. He wasn't gonna expose his tricks, that would only doom him more.

Instead, he did what he can do best.

* * *

"Quackity, I swear to my Macaroons, I will fly to Mexico with my belt and sandals, find out where you live, so I can show you how Minecraft Manhunt works in real life."

Did...did Dest just threaten him? Holy shit, he also sounded so serious about it.

"Surely not. Right, Dest?" Even Tubbo wasn't sure about that and he interacted with Dest the longest.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. You don't really mean that, right? I was just joking, _kinda._ "  
Quackity looked at his chat, seeing how they all were calling Dest Satan and Sadist.  
He was inclined to agree with them.

Said person answered back, slight amusement and... hol' up did he hear malice in Dest's tone?!

"You wanna find out?"  
"NONONONONO, I LOVE MY PEACE AND QUIET. I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!"

A chuckle.  
"Thought so."

Holy shit, that dude is scarier than Technoblade and his dedication to collect potatoes and Wither heads.

* * *

Tommy ain't no pussy. Techno doesn't scare him as doesn't Wilbur and his questionable hobbies (throwback when he talked about eating sand or Wilbur's conversation with Jschlatt and him taking about Hotpockets seductively.)

But Dest?  
He was a fucking whole another story.

Now you should know that practically everyone was in VC 2, which meant that they heard Dest's and Quackity's exchange quite well.

They kinda wished they didn't.

"Okay...um...Roon here really takes his role as Satan serious. Like even Techno isn't that terrifying.'' Tommy looked at his webcam, his amusement shining in his eyes. Ey, he may be the raging child in stream but he can still break his bit/act for a bit by such situation.

But sometimes, sometimes Tommy askes himself if Techno is capable of hearing/sensing/feeling, whatever the fuck it is, when someone else talking about him in anyway shape or form. Because after he finished his sentence, Techno-fucking-blade himself answered back immediately, his usually dry tone holding something sinister.

''Is that so Tommy? Maybe I should do the same thing to you as I do to the orphans."

Tommy gulped.  
"But I still have parents?"  
"Oh, Tommy. Those orphans weren't always orphans."

Okay, maybe Technoblade did scare him a bit.

"GUYS, I KNOW TECHNO IS BEING SCARY AND SHIT BUT DEST IS CHASING ME DOWN WITH AN AXE AND I AM SLOWLY THINKING THAT HE REALLY WOULD FUCKING FLY TO MEXICO AND MURDER ME ALA MEXICAN/AFRICAN WAY!"

But Quackity's screaming made him absolutely lose it.

"Calm down big Q. My buddy Roon wouldn't do something like-HOLY SHIT HE REALLY HAS BEEN CHASING YOU DOWN WITH A FUCKING NETHERITE AXE! WHERE THE FUCK DID HE EVEN GET IT?!"

Wilbur whistled.  
"Wow, he is an absolutely fucking menace."

"Come on, Quackity. I won't do much damage. Probably."

" ** _STAY AWAY FROM ME, PLEASE!"_**  
Oh wow, someone was sobbing.

* * *

Okay, okay in his defence, Quackity absolutely deserved it.

HE WAS DOUBTING HIS CAPABILITIES IN MINECRAFT.

Which to be fair, he has every right to do so.  
But still.

45 minutes pasted and Tubbo has already shown him the whole server. Kinda.

Walking towards the Community house, [MC] noticed two different skins in the distance.

Oh wait, scratch that, make it four.

Nope.

Five.

Tommy (of course), Wilbur, Techno, Philza and Ranboo.

[MC] still hasn't forgiven Ranboo for his donation.

Shaking his head slightly, [MC] noticed that he was spacing out a bit, so he straightened his back and focused on his cursed monitor screen.

"Okay, why is the SBI fam here, including Ranboo?"

Tubbo's skin turned to him and excitedly bounced up and down.  
"We are gonna do a tunier! It's also gonna be kinda canon but only a tiny bit." Answered Tubbo with happiness.

"Nobody told me about it! I don't wanna! It would put my birb in danger."  
[MC] glared stubbornly at his screen, knowing exactly what they were trying to do.

"WHEN DID YOU GET THE BIRD?! AND HOW DIDN'T I NOTICE THAT AND THE FUCKING NETHERITE AXE?! ARE YOU A NINJA OR SOME KIND OF SHIT?!"

Tubbo halted and stared at him, his voice betraying how confused and baffled he truly was.  
Certainly a good question how he did that but that wasn't [MC]'s problem.

"Bruh, now I know what Chat means about him being the blood god."

Things were quickly going out of control and not making any sense and Techno's statement made it only worse.  
His siblings tried to suppress their laughter at his deadpan expression, clearly knowing that he was so done with their shit.

"Please don't call me that and no, Tubbo, I'm not a Ninja or something similar. I'm just a wandering artist that likes to draw shit and capture the history and moment in a picture. No experience in fighting or defending, a matter of fact, I'm a mute artist. Thank you for coming to my TedTalk."  
The Destlings only burst into laughter, the confused spluttering of the others was something that sparked joy in them.

And Techno's 'heh?!' only fueled the laughter.

"That doesn't make any sense!" Memory boy says that with some kind of betrayal.

"You don't have room to talk Ranboo. You ruined my life with your dono!"  
"BUT IT'S THE TRUTH!"  
"I KNOW AND I HATE IT!"  
"BUT I HELPED YOU! YOUR LIFE WON'T TURN INTO A POORLY WRITTEN SMUT STORY." Ranboo retorted back, quite confused and amused. Philza let out a chuckle, as the exchange was quite entertaining.  
"YEAH-oh, you're right. Which means...my fate isn't sealed. I'm not a (Y/N) story... **HA, SUCK IT GREEN BOI**! _Wait_ , _no_ -"

A ping.  
Then a familiar voice.  
"Well, I mean, I could-"

If the laughter increased, nobody mentioned it.  
If they heard someone sobbing desperately into their hands, nobody mentioned it.  
If they saw Dest and Dream trending on Twitter, they didn't mention it.

* * *

**Twitter trending pole**

**1.** _**#dreamydestruction** _  
**2\. #DestinSMP**  
 **3\. #Hatergettingdestroyed**  
 **4\. #Let'sMakeThisWorldABetterPlace** **❤**  
 **5\. #canceldest**  
 **6\. #ProtectQuackity**  
 **7\. #Somethingswrong**  
 **8\. #politicalshit**  
 **9\. #softdest**  
 **10\. #GetanewPCdest**  
 **...**

* * *

♡ ** _dreamwastaken_** **_liked this_**

 **@** **dreamsmptea tweeted:**

The way Dest tries to avoid being shipped with dream is so fucking hilarious, I mean, look at him, he sounded so horrified when he realised how much damage his statement caused afsdksks💀  
 **#dreamydestruction**  
💬265 🔁198 ❤5,2k

➥ **@zensuthebread responded to @dreamsmptea**

ESPECIALLY WHEN DEST TRIED TO TAKE IT BACK. BUT DREAM'S PERFECT TIMING MADE IT EVEN BETTER, LIKE I BET HE WAS HOVERING OVER THE VC BUTTON.  
💬56 🔁24 ❤1,3k

➥ **@dgsgs responded to @zensuthebread and @dreamsmptea**

Dream knows what we want and that's so funny like-  
BRO DREAM LIKED YOUR TWEET.  
💬12 🔁17 ❤229

➥ **@kpopmorelikekpoop responded to @dreamsmptea**

Ugh, dest this, dest that. Dest is a fucking clout chaser and Dream is probably trying to get rid of him by doing that. Dest hates it and Dream continues, which also means that dream doesn't want him there.  
💬138 🔁56 ❤67

➥ **@tiredofyourBS responded to @kpopmorelikekpoop**

Ah yes, the typical jealous hater. Love that.  
Okay, look here. Dest taught us to be kind and not inflict more damage. So I'll do that.  
I will kindly explain that this was all started as an accident. His computer lagged (he should get a new one, that PC just said fuck you dest in 20 different ways.) and he couldn't get out of the site. He also couldn't shut it down as his animation process would get lost and it's quite a huge process he did.  
...  
Secondly, he only streamed today as Tubbo asked him kindly and we have seen that Dest is a huge softie towards kids. It's also beneficial for him, as he made multiple Screenshots of different buildings, landscapes and perspectives.  
...  
Thirdly, Dream is only teasing him. He does it with Sapnap and George all the time. And more importantly, Dream could have banned him from the SMP if he supposedly hated Dest. Please don't judge people before you have informed yourself thoroughly. It won't do you any good to try and chase him out of the platform. He stated firmly that such stuff doesn't affect and influence him _anymore._ Let's make this world a better place❤.  
💬43 🔁789 ❤7,5k

* * *

@ **dreamnotfoundwho tweeted** :

adshdksolji DREAM REALLY SAID "your life is now poorly written (Y/N) story with an even worse written smut chapter"  
THAT MAN REALLY CHOOSE VIOLENCE, DEST REALLY BE FLYING OUT TO BEAT THAT PISSBABY WITH HIS SANDALS ALA AFRICAN WAY 💀  
 **#dreamydestruction**  
💬563 🔁349 ❤3,8k

➥@ **sleepdivorcedme responded to @dreamnotfoundwho** :

And to think that that poor man only wanted his macaroons and peace, like-  
And the way dream said it so seductively😃  
💬21 🔁9 ❤154

➥@ **awesamdadiscanon responded to @dreamnotfoundwho:**

HE REALLY BE FLYING OUT TO BEAT HIM👊🏻📏🗡  
💬34 🔁14 ❤217

* * *

**@adoptmedest tweeted:**

LOOK AT OUR KING, DEST IS IN THE SMP AND ALREADY INTERACTING WITH THE OTHERS  
 **#DestinSMP**  
💬154 🔁46 ❤2k  
_

♡ ** _Starrydestruction liked this tweet_**

**@livinglifehappy tweeted:**

Dest meeting the others: 👁👄👁>  
➖👄➖>👁👄👁>➖👄➖ I do not see, I do not acknowledge.  
 **#DestinSMP**  
💬698 🔁474 ❤10,9k

➥@ **opsIkilledYou responded to @livinglifehappy:**

I hate how accurate this is. This is almost a perfect representation of today's stream.  
💬17 🔁34 ❤764

➥@ **destskid responded to @opsIkilledYou and @livinglifehappy:**

What's missing?  
💬21 🔁5 ❤39

➥ **@opsIkilledYou responded to @destskid:**

Dest chasing Quackity with a netherite axe, somehow getting said axe, Dest somehow managing to obtain a tamed bird and him threatening Quackity and sounding so serious about it.  
Oh and the attempt to convince everyone that his life isn't turning into a (Y/N) story.  
💬62 🔁47 ❤572

* * *

@ **i'mgettinguncreativewithnames tweeted:**

Dest being an icon once again. Destroying his haters with kindness and even fucking educating them about the damage they can cause.  
Name a better icon, I'm waiting.  
 **#Hatergettingdestroyed**  
💬972 🔁721 ❤6k

➥@ **grtest responded to @i'mgettinguncreativewithnames:**

Literally everyone than this disgusting thing. He is the fucking worst and a cunt. Can't believe that motherfucker is still alive. Hope he fucking kills himself before I do.  
💬2k 🔁1,3k ❤12

➥@ **Ülpertan responded to @grtest:**

Of course, you're back.  
Look, either you stay silent and leave Dest alone, or the authority will be involved. I don't give a fuck about your reason but whatcha doing is illegal. So you bet your ass I will do my best that you will never ever spout so much bullshit.  
💬1,5k 🔁5k ❤14k

➥@ **beautifulliposing responded to @Ülpertan**

THE FUCKING KING/QUEEN HAS ARRIVED THEMSELF TO ENLIGHTEN US ALL. PREACH ✊🏼🥂🍺🍷  
💬83 🔁24 ❤3,3k

➥@ **grtest responded to @Ülpertan:**

Fuck off, you Dest stan. You are just angry that I'm right about Dest. And you are only bluffing about this. He is a cunt, a fucking attention whore. I bet you he's sucking dicks to get money. He is better off dead.  
💬1,1k 🔁534 ❤5

➥@ **Ülpertan responded to @grtest:**

I warned you.  
💬1,3 🔁491 ❤6k

* * *

Did he predict the ongoing war on Twitter?  
No.  
Did it affect him?  
Yes.  
Did it affect him negatively?  
Nope. Kinda.

Because, _holy lama of the chicken nuggets,_ THERE WAS A FUCKING COURT DATE.  
OF COURSE THERE WAS.  
AND FOR WHAT?

FOR THAT DAMN HATER THAT DIDN'T LISTEN TO HIS ADVICE.  
HE TOLD THEM THAT IT WILL AFFECT THEM IN THE FUTURE BUT NOT _THAT_ SOON.

"Dest? Earth to Dest."  
Philza's voice snapped him out of his inner turmoil. He hummed distracted, his eyes still glued on his DM.

"Are you good mate? You don't have to participate in this, you know?"

Philza seemed to interpret his worry wrong.

"Ah no, it's not about the tunier. That's the least of my worries right now."

A few let out a confused noise.

And without a second thought, he answered casually back.

"Yeah, that hater from before didn't listen to me and continued to spread the hate. Turns out that what they are doing is actually very illegal but they chose to ignore the warnings others gave, mainly Ülpertan. And now there is a court day. Mohammed, I can't catch a break, can I?"

And exactly at this moment, he heard the sound of a bird dying.

Specifically, his bird.

The culprit had the decency to look ashamed and guilty before he ran off to escape his netherite axe.

"OH, NOW YOU HAVE DONE IT. COME HERE SAPNAP. DON'T MAKE IT SO DIFFICULT OR I'LL FIND YOU IN REAL LIFE!"

And if Wilbur was screaming at Dest to provide more information, Dest didn't hear it.  
And if Phil was angrily ranting about such unacceptable behaviour, Dest didn't hear it.  
And if Tommy was furiously typing on his Twitter, Dest didn't hear it.  
And if someone heard the usually gentle Niki being heated about the unfairness of this situation, Dest didn't hear it.  
And if you heard the SMP collectively agree to send a Tweet out to clear this all up, Dest didn't hear it.

10 minutes until chaos ensues.

10 minutes until some things change permanently.

10 minutes until Techno's ultimate clout chance appears.


	11. 《Chapter 11: The #drans in Twitter has cursed and blessed me. Dream, why?》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It went from 0 to 100 very quickly.
> 
> [MC] ABSOLUTELY HATES THIS.
> 
> GET HIM OUT OF THERE, PLEASE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind me.  
> Just writing/drawing more chaos and sins.  
> Y'know, the usual.  
> BUT PLEASE, THE HASHTAG DRANS IS SO CURSED BUT I CAN'T LOOK AWAY???  
> HELP?   
> Anyways, enjoy this ✨excuse of a chapter

It was a beautiful evening for the [lastname] family.   
Kinda.

The gremlins laughed at Sapnap's demise, Wilbur was asking for more information, Philza is pissed at the kids and is crafting a belt, Dream was planning to tweet out for clarification, Sapnap is probably dead, Tommy was quietly talking with Tubbo and Ranboo about [MC]'s situation, Sam (when the hell did he appear???) was making sure that the heterochromia was really alright, Niki has muted herself, Bad was apologising for something that wasn't even his fault, George was sleeping and Techno...

Where was he?

[MC] didn't know and, quite frankly, he didn't care at the moment.   
He has already demolished Sapnap for killing his birb and now he had to explain to them what he meant with a court date.

"Sooo...You want more information?" His casualty threw them all off, especially Wilbur.

"Of course we want more information! What, you think we immediately understand what you mean with 'oh yeah, I have a fucking-"

"Language!"

\- court date.' NO, WE CAN'T READ YOUR STUPIDLY COMPLICATED MIND!" The outburst of Wilbur elected a snicker from his siblings, the severity of the situation not clear for them.

[MC] could only smile sheepishly at that as he couldn't retort to that. Wilbur was right and he couldn't argue with that.  
Well, he probably _could_ but damn, that would only do more harm than good.

Probably.

With a sigh, [MC] ruffled his [haircoloured] hair and gazed at the Discord icons.

"Okay. I will explain this as good as I can. I am not a lawyer, Quackity could explain this better as he is one, but as you know, I live in Germany."

Several hums were heard.

[MC] diverted his gaze towards his bookshelf, searching for a specific book.  
With a sound of triumph, he grabbed the book and flipped it.

"Well, no offence guys but Germany is more organised than America and a few other countries."

"Stop dragging down our country, man. That's abuse. Stop the America abuse. #stoptheamericaabuse." Dream's voice interrupted his explanation. It seemed that he attempted to lessen the tension of this unfortunate situation and he had strangely succeeded at that.

"Shut up, Big D! Our country and the queen is so much better than _America._ Ugh, I shudder by thinking about it. Besides, America is shit." Tommy said that with so much confidence and disgust, [MC] wonders slightly what the heck America did to that boy to have him say that with so much disgust.

It was kinda impressive, he had to admit that.

" _Well as I said,_ in Germany, the police takes everyone's problems serious. But like, _problems problems,_ not Karen problems. Again, the majority of the police people are good and kind and the system is an organised one. Okay, uh, how should I explain this...It isn't so well-known around the world but Germany is a mixed country. There aren't so many full germans nor isn't the majority of them german. Which leads me to my next point. Racism and sexism aren't that prominent as the government itself takes care of such."

He exhaled, his anxiety building itself slowly up. His legs were bouncing up and down, his hands were sweaty so he rubbed them against his thighs.   
Allah, how he hates explaining things that he doesn't know that well.

He inhaled, preparing himself to continue his explanation.

"As far as I am concerned, the crime of the person on Twitter is a bit severe. Not as severe as murder, abuse or gaslight. For the ones that weren't here for the dono and didn't get the context of the tweet, the user has been spewing many hurtful and damaging words. For the people who are watching my stream or listening through someone else's, I'll warn you right now. If you can't bear hearing about suicide, manipulative and toxic behaviour, homophobia and attempts to make someone feel insignificant and insecure, turn the stream off and return in 5-10 minutes."

He paused and waited for 10 seconds.

"Okay. In the following tweets and donation, the user has tried to make me feel insignificant and insecure about my laugh, which, again, I can't really control. After that, the user tried suicide bait me. This was only the donation alone and grossly simplified. I won't bother myself for remembering such useless donation.   
The tweet was so much more aggressive and hateful as they were trying to suicide bait me again and slut-shame me. They attempted to tell me that no one really wanted me and that 'the world would be so much better if I killed myself.'"

[MC] heard someone sharply breath in but his focus was on his little laws book that his school gave him.

"Hate speech is generally already a criminal offence but the suicide baiting and manipulative behaviour have made their case worse. As I have received the end of their hurtful behaviour, it has been established that the user and I have to appear at court next week. I won't tell you the date, as there will probably be some people who'll dive deep into it to find out where it is, so they can appear and presumably doxx me. So yes. This is everything the summary of this. Please note that I am not a lawyer, Quackity is, and have grossly simplified everything."

 _ **haphapz:**_ _Holy shit, Dest out there really turning into (Y/N) story. Motherfucker has been actively trying to avoid problems but damn if that ain't new (Y/N) prompt than I can't explain this._  
 _ **DreamydestmyOTP:**_ _First we get Satan!Dest, then Soft!Dest, then brother!Dest, then Wholesome!Dest and now Lawyer!Dest. If he isn't the definition of the main character and (Y/N) than I don't know what he is._ 😃  
 _ **twitterplsStop:**_ _I-_ 👁👄👁 _MANS REALLY EXPLAINED THIS AS ACCURATE AS POSSIBLE AND HE SAYS THAT HE AIN'T A LAWYER?! BIGGEST BS I HAVE HEARD_

_**Supportivebelt:** _ _Damn my favourite anime has been quite intense in the last few hours._   
_After Dest accepted the invite of a kind soul named Tubbo, he had been striving to clear any rumour of him continuing his adventures but his newly gained friends have attached themselves to him. With his friends and ally by his side, he faced his first antagonist, grtest. Dest, with his usual dry tone, had tried to teach the antagonist better with his words but it didn't seem to work. As he continued with his ways, he gained a sidekick but he sadly died in the hands of the famous pet killer Sapnap. With his banishing axe did Dest kill him for the loss of his parrot. But even peace had enough of Dest and disappeared as soon the antagonist made their second appearance. This time, the local hero appeared and saved Dest from the inconvenience as they have made sure that the government itself took care of them. But it didn't end there! Oh no, the antagonist has to repent for their mistakes, resulting to court date with Dest. With tomorrow's Manhunt deciding Dest's future, it seems that his life will start to become less peaceful and more dangerous._   
_Will Dest preserve and succeed with his oncoming problems or will the Manhunt take away his freedom, resulting in him being forced into an industry?_   
_Find it out in the next episode of 'Dest's cursed and glitched life.'_

_**opademn: ^** _ _damn, ngl, that was really fun to read._   
_**ketchupchan:** _ _SOMEONE, ANYONE, PLEASE MAKE A COMIC ABOUT THIS._   
_**ignoringmysleep: ^** _ _on my way._

Bakr stared at his big brother with concern.  
He knew that the situation was bad but he didn't know how bad. So when he heard [MC]'s speech, he knew exactly what he himself and his siblings could do to make [MC] happier and less tense.

Noticing the tired look in his brother's eyes, he made sure to signal Daren and Louay about it.   
Bakr knew that his brother wasn't going to sleep, so he simply leaned on [MC]'s side and put a Macaroon in his mouth.

That snapped [MC] out of his mind when he noticed that his little brother was stuffing a Macaroon in his mouth.  
Nearly choking on the said desert, he shoved Bakr lightly towards the ground but unfortunately for him, Bakr didn't fall into the ground.

"I was trying to be a good brother and that's your gratitude? No 'Thank you Bakr for feeding me my Macaroon'? Man, I'm gonna search for a better family."

Despite his words, Bakr stayed next to [MC].

"AYO, DEST, _damn I nearly said his name,_ I GOTCHA SUM CAPRI-SONNE AND CAPPUCCINO. YOU BETTER MAKE TOMORROW'S LUNCH DELICIOUS AND NOT THE SAME ABOMINATION YOU DID TODAY."

Daren burst into the room with said drinks, a mischievous smile creeping on her face.

"Thank you Bakr and Daren. Maybe I'll do the rice dish for tomorrow's lunch. After my victory in Manhunt, I think it's only appropriate."

That brought a smile on everyone but he couldn't help his chuckle when he heard the Dream Team deny and argue against his statement.

It wasn't that bad if he was honest. 

* * *

He takes it back.  
 _He takes it back._  
 _ **He takes it back.**_  
 _ **HE TAKES IT BACK.**_

Remember when he didn't know what Techno was doing? And how he stated that he didn't care?

Quickly letting his Minecraft skin equip his axe and run towards the Prime Church, he almost cursed at Techno.

Because that damn anarchist pig was chasing him down for a duel.

He could take him on but that would only doom him more and he knows that him possibly defeating Technoblade would garner more attention and that was a no-no.

"Dest, do your shoes need shining? Dest-Dest, man please stay still, I just want to polish your shoes and murder you but that is not really important."

"You can gladly polish my shoes by the Prime Church but I am not going to fight you. Shit, wait, I am mute. Pretend that I did that per communication thingy. Good, thank you!" Not stopping for once, he looked back only to sigh with exhaustion.

Technoblade was gaining on him and damn, he didn't want to lose his stuff.

He loved his Netherite axe and 31 diamonds.

Oh wait, he got Ender pearls.   
Quickly equipping said pearls, he threw one towards the church without an ounce of hesitation.

"HEH?! How did you get those pearls so quick?! Hacks. I am calling it. You won't get any further. You won't escape from me, Dest. The blood god demands your blood."  
The slight sadistic tone in Techno's monotone voice would let anyone else recoil but Dest is luckily not 'lIkE tHE oThER gIrLS'.

Wait, he meant boys.

He was Satan himself.

So Techno's statement didn't scare him.

"Damn, I didn't know that I want my own blood."

He heard Wilbur, Tommy, Philza and Tubbo laugh loudly while Techno was taken aback by his blunt statement.

"Man, I am getting destroyed instead. That wasn't planned."

Oh, someone was punching their desk.  
Poor desk.

* * *

Sam has been quite amused by Dest's behaviour.   
He noticed directly that the 'newbie' doesn't take anyone's shit nor does he let anyone scare him with their threats.

He laughed at Dest's immediate retort, resulting in Techno stopping for a second, letting the newest member get closer to the church.

If Dest did join the SMP, he hopes that said person wouldn't be like Techno and anti-government.  
That would certainly without a doubt end the server in seconds.

_Oh god, he hopes that he won't create hell in the server._

"Dest, can I ask you something?" His curiosity was too big. Maybe Dest planned to do something with Redstone and, well, Sam has always been curious if anything involved Redstone.

"Yeah, of course." The casual but inviting tone encouraged him to ask.

"Let's say you join the SMP. Would you build hell itself?"

Silence.

" _Holy shit, that's a damn fantastic idea."_

Sam felt his face pale a bit by the pure esthetic in Dest's voice.  
He had the feeling that he just doomed them more than before.

"SAM, YOU ABSOLUTE IDIOT, NOW THAT SADISTIC BASTARD WILL TORTURE US ALL BECAUSE OF YOU! OHH, IF I COULD, I WOULD HAVE PLUNGED A KNIFE INTO YOUR NECK, YOU SON OF A BITCH-"

Regretting ever asking the question, Sam quickly left the call.  
But before he did that, he spoke one last time.

"If you need help with that, I'll gladly help."

" **SAM** **!"**

Ha ha, he was in danger 😃.

* * *

Tubbo was starring at Dest's skin, his restlessness visible to everyone.

"Didn't we plan to do the turnier thing?"

He tilted his head slightly, letting himself appear innocent and adorable.

Philza hummed thoughtfully.

"You mean the tournament? Yeah, we did, mate but the court thing has made everything... more chaotic. But we can finally start if everyone is here and ready to participate." Phil grimaced at the thought of the court incident but soon smiled when he mentioned the tournament.

But it seemed that Dest was strongly against their idea so he raised his normally quiet voice and spoke much louder than he ever did in his miserable life.

"I DON'T WANT TO!"

Despite everything, it was still yo-  
Oh wait. Wrong sentence. Ahem.

Despite everything, it seemed that this only motivated the others to try and persuade (read: force) him into doing this stupid tournament thing.

"Did someone hear that? Or are was that just the voices in my head?"

Tommy laughed at Techno's blatant retort.

" 't was probably just a voice in your head, Big Man. Let's go kick some ass!"

Does he have any kind of excuse he could use?

_APPARENTLY_ _NOT._

* * *

How the hell did he end up in this arena?  
When even did they build this?!  
HOW DID TOMMY CONVINCE HIM TO PARTICIPATE?!

If his Minecraft skin could emit any kind of aura, it would be misery.  
But if he was honest, his skin didn't need to.   
He himself does emit misery.

Wondering how he could escape this situation, [MC] glared at his desktop screen.

"Ayyyy, soo. How are you, Dest?" Quackity's attempt to start a conversation with him seemed to go as well as Dest's mood.

"I'm in pain, misery and absolutely shattered. My exhaustion has reached another level and I'm so tired that I could pass out instantly. Well, that was a lie but eh. I could probably stab one of you and be too exhausted to hide your body. But everything aside, I am good :)."  
His deadness was deader than ever but this disturbed the others more.

"Please don't tell me, I was the only one that heard that smile emote. _Please._ "  
The urgency in Wilbur's voice cracked a smile on [MC]'s face.

" _How is that even possible???"_  
Ranboo was back, questioning [MC] whole existence in general but the main person doesn't care about that.

"MY VIEWS HAVE RISEN WHEN I MENTIONED A TOURNAMENT WITH DEST! THE CLOUT AND VIEWS! MARRY ME, YOU NERD! THIS IS THE BEST!"

Oh god, he could feel Dream's presence lurking behind him.   
Why did Techno say that.  
Why.

_Wait._

_He could do a business marriage with Techno._   
_It would benefit them both._

_1\. It's purely for businesses._   
_2\. Techno would get more clout._   
_3\. Dream would finally give up._   
_4\. It's like friendship._

"Ok."  
"HAHAHAHA- wait what."

"NOOOO, MY DEAREST DEST! OUR WATTPAD STORY HASN'T REACHED THE SPICY CONTENT! Ohhh...I see. You want me to fight for you, don't you my dear (Y/N)? I like the way this Wattpad story progresses, my lovely Dest. Just you wait, I will free you from my love-rival!" Dream's monologue elected a few laughs and a horrified groan from Dest. Technoblade was still gaping at the fact that Dest himself agreed to marry him.

In Minecraft of course.

But as soon as he heard Dream fighting against their 'engagement', he soon dispelled all thoughts and played alongside Dream's bit.

"Ha, rejected in the worst possible way and you still try to get his love? This just proves that I am better than you all, nerds! MY CLOUT IS RAISING ALL BECAUSE OF YOU, DREAM! HAHAHAHA! Oh by the way, when is the wedding?"

"I want a divorce. Now. I thought it would convince Dream to stop the (Y/N) thing but it made it worse."  
They all heard a sigh of suffering, a bang and then slurping.

"How did I get from avoided the tournament to being engaged to Technoblade? In Minecraft?"

Technoblade chuckled and answered his question.

"It all started by your birth..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters are only going to be a weekly thing now.  
> I don't think I can do it daily anymore.   
> Sorry.
> 
> If you want to see [MC] interact with a certain Character than write it in the comments! I love to read your comments and if you have a problem with a certain paragraph/sentence than tell me please.  
> It helps me a lot.


End file.
